Do you Believe in Fate?
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Meg's life was normal, at least until she became the foster mom of a wolf and a certain temperamental wolf imprints on her. How will she handle her life getting turned up side down? Paul x Oc
1. One Word: Okay

**Hey this is my first Twilight story and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I'm currently looking for a Beta to help me with the story, mostly for grammar mistakes and just someone to brain storm with! If you are interested please let me know and I will get back to you! Anyway I hope that you will review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own my 2 Oc's Megan and Tommy.**

One Word: Okay

I had no idea how one word could change my entire life. I had no idea that any of this would happen, but if I had it all to do all over again. I would. I would say okay and watch as all the hardships and tears as well as the laughs and smiles unfold right before my eyes again. And no matter what happens tonight, weather I live or die, I would never regret it. Not one single bit.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning, and to be honest with you, the beginning has nothing to do with me at all. The beginning is about a 14 year old boy named Tommy. You see Tommy has been abused by his parents since he could remember, they told him how worthless he is and how they never wanted him. Then one day, Tommy got mad, Tommy got so mad that he couldn't take it anymore and burst right out of his skin. Not what you were expecting was it? Tommy turned into a giant wolf that night; he ran with his pack for the first time a few weeks later and came to respect one of his big brothers named Paul. Tommy knew that Paul had a temper and he didn't like very many people, but he was the best fighter of the pack and Tommy took to him like white on rice. Fortunately for Tommy, Paul took a shine to him too. So, Paul began to teach Tommy how to fight, of course while all of this is going on, Tommy kept his secret, he was careful. One night though he wasn't careful enough. His defense slipped and before he knew it the entire pack knew his deepest darkest secret. He is abused by his parents, and the pack was furious. The pack had to literally hold Paul back from killing his parents and the only thing that soothed the Alpha of the group, Sam, was his imprint, Emily, telling him that she wanted to foster Tommy. That he would be safe with them.

So they did the only thing that they knew to do, they called child services, who took Tommy into custody. The pack had no idea what they had just done though. A simple decision, a mere phone call set my story into motion.

I step back and look at the picture that I had just attempted to hang on the wall. It was crooked… I sigh and roll my eyes realizing why I had been in my apartment for all of a year and had yet to get all my art and shelves hung up. I throw the hammer on the sofa where it bounces a little before stopping, nestling in the confines of the soft plush couch. I grunt 'lazy hammer' as I flop onto the couch myself, almost sitting on the tool. A knock sounds on the door and I roll my head back and look up at the ceiling as if asking 'really?' before hauling myself off of the couch with a sigh and go to the door. Looking out the peep hole I see my old friend Kim. We met when were just kids because our dad's works together, still do to this day in an office in down town Lafayette, where I now live and work. I hadn't seen her too much since I had left for college almost five years ago. But after I got my job at the magazine downtown we had started to reconnect over the past year. We were practically the best friends that we used to be, which is why when I see the disgruntled look on her face I know something is wrong.

"Kim? Is something wrong? Did Jared break up with you? If he did anything to hurt you I'm kicking his ass!" I say opening the door and pulling her inside.

"NO! Meg! No! It's not Jared! He didn't do anything!"

"Well what's wrong?"

"You have to promise me something before I tell you."

"Okay?"

"_Promise_ me Megan!"

"Okay, okay I promise… Now what is wrong?"

"His name is Tommy-"

"I thought that you were engaged to Jared? Did you have a one night stand?"

"No, he's 14 eww! Will you listen to me?" Kim exclaims as she grabs my wrist and drags me over to the couch.

"Please continue?" I say with an innocent smile that she returns with a glare.

We found out a week ago that Tommy's parents abuse him."

"Oh my God is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's alright now…physically…"

"Physically?"

"Sam and Emily, you remember me telling you about them right?" with my nod she continues, "Well they called child services and thought that they could apply and get custody of him."

"Did they?"

"No they were denied… We all were… They want to send him to some couple in Seattle; it's the closets registered foster couple they could find."

"Are you kidding? That's so far away!"

"I know… he's heartbroken… we all are… Which is why I want to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I question hesitantly already knowing exactly where this is going.

"Could you apply to be his Foster mom?"

"What? Are you crazy? I'm 23! I barely know how to take care of myself let alone somebody else!"

"Come on Meg! You're our last hope! He will be gone by this time next week if another option doesn't make itself known! Plus you promised that you would think about it. Please do it for Tommy… "She muttered as she handed me a picture of a Quileute boy who looked older than the 14 years that he has endured. Not only has his body aged, rippling with muscle that 14 year olds don't have with height that most boys his age dream of, but his eyes were older and held many secrets.

I had no idea what to do. What to think. Most girls my age are trying to decide if there boyfriend is worth keeping, not whether or not they should foster a teen.

"I need time to think Kim…" I murmured as I glanced up at her. She looked so guilty, probably for pushing this onto me, as she got up and walked out the door. After she left I noticed that she had left the picture of the boy, wearing more a grimace than a smile, on the coffee table.

I sat there staring at it for hours, how many I'm not sure, until finally I muttered one word, "Okay," took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed the number to child services.

At that time I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision, but I knew not calling was the wrong decision.


	2. Two Reasons to Run

**Ok here is chapter 2! I'm going to try to have a chapter a day out or at least every other day. Please don't kill me if I don't…. Anyway I still need a Beta if anyone is interested! And please let me know what you think in a Review!**

**Do you believe in Fate? **

**Two Reasons to Run…**

The only sound on the way over to the Uleys' is the radio, I faintly remember the Gorillaz playing, but I am too lost in thought to tell. I go over my mental checklist, grimacing at the fact that almost all of his furniture is on back order, except the bed. I paid extra to get it here on time on an overnight carrier. Then again having a mere week's notice that I'm going to be taking care of a teenager is a little soon. Most people know about 13 years in advance and have all that time to mentally prepare themselves. I'm still not prepared; I don't think I ever will be. Despite the fact that all of my friends tell me I'm going to be a great mom one day, I don't believe them. I like kids well enough, they can be a bit much at times but over all they are adorable and quite fun. Teenagers, however, scare the shit out of me.

I pull up into the driveway and see about 10 different cars and trucks of varying models and ages. The funny thing is that I have heard so much about this infamous group from Kim that I could probably tell whose vehicle is whose. I note the few I'm sure of, Jacob Black's hand built Rabbit and Sam Uley's big black truck. However, upon seeing the door I vaguely wonder what the hell I'm doing and fight the instinct to turn tails and run in the opposite direction. Back to my car, my house, my simple life full of simple problems. I don't though. I keep going until I get to the worn porch with the, what looks like, new screen door. The front door is open letting in the early fall breeze and letting loose the chaos of voices inside. Apparently everyone really had shown up for this occasion.

"I think she's here!" A guy's voice yells from among the crowd grabbing everyone's attention.

A very pretty woman comes to the door, the only think marring her natural beauty are three scars running down her face. The smile she sends my way, along with the slight misting of the eyes breaks my heart in an instance. She jerks open the screen door and pulls me into a tight hug whispering 'thank you' under her breath over and over again. I awkwardly hug her back and murmur a soft 'I want to,' before I am pulled into the house along with everyone else. I am surrounded by several pairs of eyes all wondering about me.

A woman clears her throat importantly and steps forward, I immediately recognize her as the Social Worker on this care. She holds out her hand and sends me a fake dazzling smile.

"Thank you so much for meeting me here today."

"Oh… Of course, it's not a problem."

"The boy is so stubborn, he insisted on having all of the paper work signed here."

"I don't mind really."

I could feel the tension in the room rise with each word that fell from her lips. It is amazing how thick the feelings of dislike are.

"He should be here any minute, he insisted upon staying with… Paul…"

"Alright," I mutter not missing the way she practically spat Paul's name.

After some awkward offers of refreshments from Emily and shaky smiles from Kim, Tommy comes stomping through the door with Paul on his heels. I give a shaky smile to Tommy, who merely scowls back before he stomps further into the room and sits down on at the Kitchen table. I glance over at Paul, who hadn't moved since coming in the door to find him staring intently at me. I find the stare a little intimidating, but I give him a small smile nonetheless and turn my attention to Cheryl, the Social Worker, and Tommy who was now looking at Paul with a look of utmost horror and desperation on his features. I glance back only to find Jared and Sam trying to quietly lead him out of the room. I had no idea the two were so close, but I guess that makes sense. Kim told me that it was Paul who had found out about Tommy's abuse and then let Tommy stay at his house until this is all taken care of. I didn't peg Paul for the emotional type, but I have to admit seeing him so torn up over this touched my heart. I am quite pleased that Tommy has been so well taken care of.

The paperwork is gone through quickly and before I know it, Cheryl and I are shaking hands and everything is done. I still had no idea what to say to him. What does one say to their new foster child? I wondered if there was a Hallmark card for this situation. The thought makes me laugh, which is odd amongst the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"What's so funny?" growls Tommy glaring at me.

I turned to him unaffected by his glare and smile a true smile for the first time all night, "I was wondering if there was a Hallmark card for this situation, and if there is I wonder what it says…."

He just scoffs and rolls his eyes heading back out the front door, but I noticed that a few of the guys and both Kim and Emily cracked a smile; the first all night.

At the shift in atmosphere a boy with an infectious smile comes bounding over to me, "Hey! I'm Seth, I'm one of Tommy's friends, and we go to school together."

"Hi, I'm Megan," I smile at this greeting.

"Just out of curiosity… Are you a good cook?"

"Seth! Sorry about him… All he thinks about is food-" Says a guy as he shoves Seth out of the way.

"That's all any of you think about!" interjects Emily from the kitchen.

"Ha ha… Anyway, I'm Jacob-"

"Stop hogging her Jake!" Yells another voice as two boys push Jacob out of the way.

"Hey I'm Brady and this is Collin," He says pointing to a guy on his right, "So… Are you a good cook?"

Before I could answer two more boys pull them into a headlock, "I'm Quil!"

"Embry!"

"No fighting in the house!" yells an authortive voice from behind me, making me jump and spin around.

"Sorry for scaring you…"

"It's ok…"

"I'm Sam," he says extending his hand toward me sending me an apologetic smile, "I just wanted to say thank you for taking Tommy in; from what Kim tells me you are just what he needs right now."

I look down embarrassed, "I sure hope so."

"Hey! I'm Jared; it's so good to finally meet you. Kim's told me a ton about you."

"I'm glad I'm so popular," I say with a laugh, "It's good to finally meet you too, Kim has told me a lot about you as well."

Jared is abruptly shoved out of the way by Paul, he sends me a heart melting smile and steps forward, "I'm Paul, I'm really happy to finally meet you," he murmurs in a husky voice that sends virtual chills down my spine.

"Yeah… You too…" I murmur softly with a shy smile the whole time.


	3. Three More Mouths to Feed

**What's up ladies? Here is chapter three all ready to go. I hope you enjoy it. I must admit that I am pleased that has gotten as many favorites and alerts as it has. And of course I'm especially happy with all of my reviewers! I less than three you all! Ha ha I ask that you keep it up if you did review and review if you didn't! I want to know what you all think and this is the best way for me to find out!**

**BTW: I still need a Beta if anyone is interested. Just message me if you are!**

**Do you Believe in Fate?**

**Three more Mouths to Feed?**

The next morning I quickly found out why exactly the boys were so interested to know if I was a good cook or not. I found myself making breakfast for not just Tommy, but also for Seth, Conner, and Brady. And boy could they eat…

Things had stared out simple enough, some simple bacon and eggs, however when Tommy ate both his and my portions I decided to fix some more, about the time that was done Seth, Conner, and Brady had arrived to pick Tommy up for school. As the youngest among them they gave him a ride to school every day, and to be honest, I was quite impressed when the thought of not giving him a ride didn't even occur to them. Anyway, the boys decided that they are hungry and then proceed to eat my food and three more helpings…each.

"Sorry about eating your breakfast Meg…."

"It's fine Seth…" I grumble as I make my out to the car, "just warn me next time…"

This is how a Nutra-grain bar and a latte become my breakfast.

As I finish up the layout I'm working on I can't help but think that despite the hectic morning and frosty glares from Tommy, this is a pretty good day. I am going out to lunch with that cute new guy from accounting and my idea for a piece on Breast Cancer Awareness had been approved. I think I'm having a pretty good day, and then the phone rang…

"Mrs. Grace?"

"No. Miss, I'm not married…" I mutter in confusion into the phone, I didn't recognize the number on the caller id.

"This is Mindy from La Push High, you are Tommy Hill's new foster mom right?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"Well… yes…"

"Is Tommy okay?" You question as terror seizes your heart.

"He's fine…"

"Then what is the problem?"

"Tommy is fine, the group of boys he got into a fight with, are not…"

"Group? How many are there?"

"About 10…"

"A 14 year old boy beat up 10 other boys!"

"They're mostly seniors… a few juniors…"

"You're joking…."

"No ma'am I'm quite serious."

"Ok… I'll be uh… there in about an hour…"

When I hang up, I can't help but think to myself, 'Well there goes lunch…'

Getting my boss to allow me to take another half day off was not easy. With promises of overtime and a fantastic story, he even squeezed a review from the new play opening up this weekend out of me, I am allowed to leave. I'm not quite sure what to think on the ride over to the school. Actually I realize when I get into town that I have no idea where the school is and have to stop and ask for directions several times before I find it. So by the time I get to the school, I'm pissed.

"Took you long enough," is the first thing I hear when I walk through the doors of the office. I whip my head around to see Tommy sitting in a chair slouched down in the uncomfortable plastic chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, you know the one that is permanently etched into his features.

"_Thomas Bradley Hill_," I seethe as I round on him.

He doesn't look the least bit phased by this, perhaps a little surprised that I know his full name, but other than that he merely sits there with a bored expression on his countenance.

"TOMMY!" A voice booms, making me jump and turn around, only to look through the glass of the office and see Paul come stomping down the hallway, followed closely by Sam and Jared; within minutes a fuming Paul is standing in front of a thoroughly intimidated Tommy.

"Sam! Paul! Jared! What are you doing here?" panics Tommy.

"We heard what happened Tommy, you know better," says Sam in disapproval.

"We figured you would try something like this on Megan," seethes Paul with a glare aimed straight at him.

"Dude, we've talked about this," finishes Jared with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Umm… Hi… I'm standing right here," I say as I glare up at all three of them.

"Sorry Meg," Paul says with a smile as he quickly walks over to stand by me, "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Bipolar much?

"Its fine Paul," I murmur with a sigh as I brush off his apology, "I can handle this myself though."

Tommy scoffs from his place on the chair eliciting a growl from Paul who glares down at Tommy.

Someone clears there throat from behind all of us, we turn around to find a tall man with the dark hair, eyes, and the tan skin tone that is so natural here in La Push.

"Who here is Mr. Hill's guardian?"

"I am," I say taking a step forward.

"Ms. Grace it's nice to meet you, I am Principal Smith," he says shaking my hand, "Will you and Mr. Hill please come into my office so we can discuss the proper way to deal with this?"

"Yes, of course, come on Tommy."

He grudgingly gets to his feet and goes to follow me into the office, before he stops, "I want Paul to come too. He's taken care of me longer than she has."

I wince a little as his tone of voice; it was obvious that he wasn't very fond of me.

"Tommy, don't fuckin talk about her like that," growls out Paul as he steps forward getting between me and Tommy.

I blink up at him in confusion, I'm surprised by his protective actions toward me when we had just met, but appreciate it nonetheless.

"I don't mind if he comes in if you don't Mr. Smith."

He merely nods to show his approval, probably glad that someone bigger than Tommy will be in the room with us just in case something happens.

The room is small and quaint, there is a large window behind a large oak desk, and there are natural stone paper weights and wood carvings and hundreds of books sitting on various shelves around the room. In front of his desk are three plush chairs lined up facing his desk, Tommy sits in the one in the middle while Paul and I take the chairs on either side.

We all sit in an awkward silence before the principal begins, "Tommy, why did you feel the need to get into a fight with those boys?"

"I didn't," he says through clenched teeth.

"I have several students who say that you threw the first punch."

"Yeah? So what if I did?"

"Why, Tommy, did you throw the first punch?" he asks patiently.

"What do you care? Just give me my suspension and let me go."

"I can't do that Tommy."

"Why not?" he yells clearly getting angry.

"You know I think it would be best if we all talked about his later," I say calmly getting up.

"Ms. Grace?"

"Mr. Smith this has been a trying few weeks for Tommy, I think that he needs time to sort through his emotions and get his head on straight. I see no reason in having him talk about things he doesn't wish to talk about. When he is ready, he will," I say with authority and a cool stare.

"Very well…" he relents, "Tommy, as well as the other boys are suspended for a week. I sincerely hope by the time he returns he is capable of keeping his temper and getting along with his classmates."

"I'll make sure of it."

With a handshake we are dismissed and leave the office. Sam and Jared are in the next room waiting, they both jump up the moment they see us and come up chiming in a 'what happened' each. I promptly ignore them and keep walking toward the door.

"Lunch anyone?" I call over my shoulder when none of them follow.

"Wait! You're not mad?"

"No, I'm hungry. Besides we need to learn to trust one another, I'm trusting that you had a good reason for doing what you did."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Oh yeah…and if you're going to get into a fight make sure you always win, there will be no losers under my roof," I say giving him a pointed look.

I'm pleased to see a hint of a smile on his lips before I turn around and head out to my car, the guys following close behind me all the way.


	4. Four the Sake of Sanity

**Hey ladies, sorry I didn't have this out when I said I would. I had a midterm on Friday and I think I'm just now recovering from it. On the up side I got an A! I'm really excited about that!**

**I admit it took me a while to decide how I want this to play out. And I've decided that I want Megan to acknowledge that she is attracted to Paul so they can have a flirty friendship, but it will take a while for her to develop actual feelings for him. I wanted to make that clear in this chapter because I want them to develop a strong friendship first and while she is also concentrating on Tommy, I want him to be the bonding point for them. In the next chapter expect to see much more of Seth, Brady and Collin. I'm ironically attached to them… I think it's because they are my incorporated blank slates. Sorry for rambling… but I'm more likely to stick to my plan if I tell my readers… **

*****Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested*****

**Enjoy and Please REVIEW!**

**Do you believe in fate?**

Four the Sake of Sanity

A frown mares my face as I stare at the blank white walls of the nearly empty bedroom. This room just about breaks my heart. There is no life or personality in it; just a bed and a cheap badly worn and scarred skateboard in the corner. Since I had only bought the apartment for me and I only intended for it to be temporary I had no intention of decorating this room. I figured I wouldn't be here long enough. I still intend to move but it won't be for a few months and when I do it will probably be onto the La Push Reservation. Fostering a Quileute allowed me access to their land and I do want what is best for Tommy, even if that means a 30 minute commute in the morning.

I know Tommy will kill me if he knows I'm in his room, even if there isn't anything in it. I can't help it though. I have an idea and a week to implement it.

All it takes is a simple phone call to have Emily and Kim in on it, and by default the rest of the gang. It doesn't take long for Kim and Emily to get over to the apartment.

When they find me I'm staring down at a piece of blank paper as if it's going to spring to life and start dancing around the table and juggling pencils and erasers.

"Stuck aren't you?" questions Emily in her all-knowing mother hen voice.

"Yes…" I sigh, "I don't know too much about him, and this is only making that fact all the more obvious."

"Well it has only been a couple of days."

"And he still won't talk to me at all…"

"He's just going through a rough time is all." 

"I know he is, but I can't help him if I he won't talk to me!"

"I know sweetie…"

"I know!" exclaims Kim all of a sudden having been silent through the prior exchange, "Why don't you ask Paul to help you with your little project! I'm sure he would love to help and he knows Tommy better than almost all of us!"

"OH no! I couldn't bother him with this!"

"Look everybody has already agreed to put in money and help with this in any way that they can. We are a family and we help one another. You're part of this family now, in more ways than you can imagine," argues Emily.

I can't help but feel that she means that I'm connected by more than just Tommy.

I finally relent and agree to ask Paul to help me decorate Tommy's room.

I perhaps wasn't exactly expecting Kim to snatch my cordless off of the base, dial his number and hold he phone expectantly out to me. I blink a few times in surprise and find myself a little nervous to be asking a man I just met to help me with one of my crazy schemes.

"Hello?" a husky male voice asks.

"Hello, Paul?"

"Yes?" he questions with a twinge of impatience as I hear a soft sizzling in the background.

"This is Megan Grace… Tommy's foster mom…"

"Really? Hey! Umm…. Do you need something?" he questions and did I hear a little nervousness?

"Yeah, I am hoping that you will do me a huge favor."

"Sure, name it."

"Well… have you heard that I really want to decorate Tommy's room for him?"

"Yeah, I think it's really great that you want to do that for him, his parents never really did anything for him…" his voice starts out soft but when he talks about Tommy's parents I hear the anger and hatred that he feels for them. I can't blame her either, I've never met them but I know if I ever do the outcome for them won't be pretty.

"So, what do you need me to do?" he asks his voice lighter.

"I'm wondering if you have the time to help me plan out the decoration and go pick out the stuff, and maybe even help set it up?"

"Really? Yeah! I'd love to!"

"Seriously? Awww you're such a lifesaver Paul! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"So, I'm free anytime, just let me know when you want to get started ok?"

"Well actually, if you don't have anything planned for today I would like to get started right away."

"Yeah! Let me just have lunch and I will be right over there! Give me about an hour and a half? That work for you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you then, Bye."

"Bye…" he murmurs before hanging up.

I turn around only to find both Emily and Kim staring and grinning widely at me.

"You like him."

"What? I can't! I don't even know him…"

"Doesn't mean you're not attracted to him."

"I never said I wasn't attracted to him, have you seen him? A girl would have to be blind not to be attracted to him."

"I'm not attracted to him," the two say in confused unison.

"Well. I suppose his charms don't work on girls who have equally attractive men as their boyfriends, fiancées, husbands, etc."

"Guess not," Emily shrugs.

"Anyway, we must be going," Kim says getting up.

"You just got here and it's a 30 minute drive back to La Push…"

"We don't want to interrupt your quality time with Paul," Emily says with an uncharacteristically sly smile on her face.

"You guys sooo planned this," I say with a glare as I follow my friend to the door.

After the door shuts I merely stare at it before asking myself, "Why do I feel like I just got fed to the wolves?"

After no answer from the door, I sigh softly and return to my paper hoping that perhaps this time it will at least start doing the cancan.

An hour and a half later, almost on the dot, actually a little earlier than that, I hear a pounding on the door that is unmistakably Paul.

I get up from the kitchen table where my own half eaten lunch lies forgotten partially forgotten in favor of my marvelous piece of paper. At least this time there are words.

I open the door and greet him, please with the sight that befalls me. There he stands in all of his glory, unfortunately for me, not the rest of the female population (tell them to get their own hottie), fully clothed. He is wearing a tight black tee shirt and dark wash jeans that fit just right; and boy does he make it look damn good. I hadn't really gotten too much of a chance to notice him until dinner the other day. He had made it a point to talk to me and get to know me as much as possible. I personally think that it's just because I'm taking care of his surrogate little brother, no way would a guy like him ever even look twice at a girl like me. It's not that I'm not pretty; it's just that he can get whoever he wants, and I'm never who the guy wants. I'm the friend, we have a lot in common, he might even flirt with me a little a bit, but I'm the girl he actually hangs out with not because he wants to get in my pants, but because he thinks I'm, and I quote, "cool."

So I do what I have to do, I brush away the butterflies and focus on what's at hand, which is Tommy's new room.

…besides, I have a date with Tony from accounting this Friday and I'm very excited about it…

**I hope that you REVIEW please! I really do want to hear your thoughts. **


	5. A short Halloween story

**Hey I know I should have the next chapter out by now but please enjoy my peace offering in favor of Halloween next week! (BTW this has no correlation to the plot at this moment)**

**And as always please Review! **

A Do you Believe in Fate Short!

The Haunted Corn Maze

"That was soo lame! Nobody even tried to scare us!" exclaims Tommy as we all exit the 'haunted' corn maze.

The distinct sound of screams could be heard piercing the air around and yet not one person even attempted to us. I rolled my eyes as I looked over at Paul knowing exactly why no one had attempted to scare us.

"They probably thought that Paul would drop kick them in the face…" I muttered looking slightly annoyed.

"I didn't want anyone to scare you!" Paul exclaimed in defense as he looked over at me in offense.

"No way… he would have tackled them…" Tommy supplied lazily.

"You right, after all he was in that linebacker pose practically then entire time. I did always take him for an aggressor…"

"Aggressor?" Paul inquired.

"Yep! There is nothing passive about you," I said as I gave him a wink to dispel his earlier mood.

"You've got that right babe! I would protect you from anything!" he says puffing out his chest in pride.

"Aww you're so sweet to me! But you are paying for me to go through a second time and if you mess this one up it's the couch for you!"

At that Paul runs off to get more tickets.

"How is that Paul is the only one that got scared during this?"

I merely shrug apathetically as I watch him throw a fit at the counter…


	6. Five hours of Shopping

**Hey guys sorry once again! My muse left me for a bit! Anyway just to clarify they are shopping in some kind of building supply store. Since not everyone is going to know the store I shop at like that I just decided to be vague about it and you can picture whatever store you frequent for such needs. Also, I know when fostering a child you receive money I just don't know what it is typically used for (besides food), if you have any information on this please don't hesitate to share!**

_Do you Believe in Fate? Chapter 5_

_Five hour shopping and one disgruntled Paul_

I smile happily as I walk through the store, a couple of lamps and shelves piled into the buggy as Paul and I browse the shelves of paint. We are looking for the perfect shade of red to match the prints that we had already gotten.

"How about this one?" Paul says holding up a dark shade of red.

I shake my head no and hear him heave a sigh of exasperation, I know he is getting impatient but I know what I want. After about 10 more swatches we decide on one that we think will work and give it to the associate to mix.

"So some guy you know at work is going to seriously design these boards for you?" Paul asks for the fifth time.

"Yes Paul… He knows the situation and agreed to help me with this."

"Why does he know the situation?" he asks his voice tense.

"Because we are really good friends."

"How good?"

"Good," I say with a note of finality on the subject. Luckily by this time the paint is done being mixed so I grab it and head off toward the wood with Paul close at my heels.

"So what kind of wood are we going to need?" I ask to change the subject.

"You're not seeing this guy are you?"

Apparently my plan didn't work…

"No… that would be kind of hard…"

"Why?"

"Well for starters he is twice my age and married…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"So when is the furniture going to get there?"

I roll my eyes, but since I don't want to start a fight over something so stupid I merely answer his question, "Today at 4:30, so we don't have too much time left ok?"

He merely nods as he goes about getting everything he needs for his new found project.

It's a good thing we beat Tommy and the rest of the guys home so I had time to hide all of the stuff I'd gotten. The delivery truck wasn't too far behind us and luckily getting the furniture into the apartment and then the bedroom wasn't too much of a pain. Tommy and company arrived sometime in the middle and I allowed him to put things where he wanted. He seems pleased with the jet black set as he looks it over. Right after the delivery guys leave Tommy begins to dump all of his new clothes out onto the bed.

I had been appalled this morning when I realized that he owned very few clothes and the ones he did own looked like they were some of the guys at one point, ripped and stained or so old it was falling apart. So I gave him the money that came for fostering him in the first place and told him to go get himself some clothes. Seth, Collin and Brady ended up going with him, for that I was glad they would keep him in check for me.

As the guys began putting away all of his new clothes I had already began my mental note of things that he will eventually need. His new cell phone was already laying on his desk, Paul had told me that despite how moody he is, apparently he appreciated all that I did for him.

On some level I think I knew that things would get better…

After all they simply had to…


	7. Six Second Scream

**Do you Believe in Fate? Ch 6**

**Ahh my first really good chapter in a good bit, I'm pleased with it. I admit though I am a little disappointed with the reviews, I have a ton of favs and alerts but few reviews… Please be kind and let me know what you think… It means a lot to me!**

**Six Second Screams**

Today had been a bad day…

The kind of day that makes you happy to see your bed because the only thing you want to do is go back to it.

Because it's warm…

Because it doesn't judge you…

Because it doesn't make you do things you really don't want to do…

…the only thing that your bed wants to do is make you happy.

'I love my bed…' I think as I pull up into the drive way. Even the drive home had been horrible and longer than usual. Nothing was on the radio and my iPod was dead because I forgot to charge it last night. It had poured all day. Now I know that rain isn't unusual in Lafayette, just like in the surrounding towns, but today it was a literal monsoon…

I had frozen all day long because someone had the air on full blast throughout the building, and on the way in, I stepped into a puddle… a rather large puddle.

Today was also the last day before the magazine when out for this month. That means it was all hell all day and any minute mistake was enough to warrant a severe tongue lashing; which of course did nothing but put everyone in a bad mood….

I walk into my apartment, my beautiful, warm, dry…

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I screech as I look at what used to be my living room, which has been transformed (magically!) into a pig sty…

Scattered along the floor were crumbs of stepped on chips, Cheetos were mashed into the plush carpet, an empty pizza box, at least I hoped it was empty laid overturned on the rug and several soda cans littered the table and floor surrounding it.

"I couldn't skateboard today," shrugged Tommy from his position on the couch.

"So you decided to become an animal instead?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"That you've made the biggest mess I've ever seen one person create! You will clean this up right now!"

"Don't fuckin' tell me what to do!" he yelled getting up off the couch and standing to his full height.

"Well since you live under my roof I will tell you what to do."

"I didn't ask to live under your roof! In fact, I can't stand you! I wish I had been shipped off to Seattle!"

Normally it probably wouldn't have, but because of how tired, stressed and depressed I was anyway, I felt it. Tears pricked my eyes as I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. I heard a knock at the door, figuring it was Seth and the others I just ignored it.

"Hey Megan!" exclaimed the chipper voice of Seth as he strode into the kitchen.

"Hey Seth…" I murmured my voice weak from trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Woah… What wrong?" he asks as he turns me around to face him, I quickly look away to hide my tears.

"Nothing… I'm fine…"

"I don't believe you…" he muttered back as he stared intensely at me.

"I'm fine just tired… I think I'm just going to lay down…"

"…ok…"

I brushed past him as I hurried out of the kitchen. Tommy, Brady and Collin were in the living room and when I passed by Brady and Collin practically leapt from their seats on the couch to greet me. I felt bad for brushing them off but I barely escaped Seth, I don't need the pranksters of the group to know I was upset. One thing I had found amusing was that the trio of boys seemed to have taken a liking to me and seemed to spend more time at my house than at even Emily's house. Apparently, she was quite grateful for this. I didn't mind… I had grown quite fond of them in the week since this had all began as well.

I closed the door perhaps a little harder than I meant to, because the next thing I hear is Brady and Collin rounding on Tommy and Seth knocking softly on my door. I simply ignored them all and went to take a nice hot shower.

Maybe things will be better when I get out…

The first thing I hear after my hour long shower is the booming voice of Paul. I had of course heard him pissed off before, a few days ago when Tommy had gotten into a fight, but this time is worse. I can tell…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY?" Bellowed Paul.

I hear it through the door as plain as day. I quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of the room.

Now Tommy is tall for his age, standing easily at about 5'10" to 5'11" and Paul towered over him topping him by about 5 inches easily. Paul was in Tommy's face, he looked livid.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled, all 5'3" of me at the towering males before me.

Paul ran to me and pulled me into a hug murmuring 'are you all right?' I was a little uncomfortable being hugged like this by a man I've known for all of a week but didn't say anything; he seemed genuinely worried about me. Tommy was glaring over at us from his position in the middle of the room, every once in a while glancing over to Seth who must have been the one to call Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion as I pulled away from him.

"Seth called and told me you were really upset about something, said you were crying and wouldn't come out of your room. He was worried and didn't know what to do."

"I'm fine… It just hasn't been a good day."

"He didn't say anything to upset you did he Megs?"

"If he did, then it is between the two of us. I appreciate your concern but it's unnecessary. Everything is fine."

He obviously didn't believe me.

"You know he is going to try to get away with stuff just because he is much bigger than you, you know that right? He's lived his life mostly in fear of his parents, now he's the one to be feared. He doesn't want to be told what to do."

"Yeah, I know, but if you're always stepping in to defend me, then he is never going to respect me. I know he respects and listens to you, but that doesn't do anything for me. We have to fight our battles with each other or nothing is ever going to get better. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this, trust me, there is more to me than there seems."

"Oh I know there is more to you…" He says with a small smile as we turn and head back into the living room from the kitchen, where we had talked.

"You ok?" The Trio asked the second I walked back into the room.

"I'm fine guys," I said with a soft smile, "Where did Tommy go? I need to talk to him…" I said as I looked around for him.

"He ran out severely pissed about five minutes ago," Brady supplied.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No he just took off."

"It's storming outside! We have to find him!" I said as I grabbed my coat and ran out into the rain.

**Please Review!**


	8. Author's Note

**Sorry all I meant to put this in the last chapter but forgot…**

**Anyway I know that at the tail end of Twilight it was mentioned that 7 more wolves had phased. I've been thinking of adding them (at least a couple) to my story, first off I would like to know if you think that would complicate things too much, I already have a plan for two more oc's to pop up (Yes Imprints! Can you guess for who?). I've also decided that if I do implement the 7 other wolves, or I guess 6 since Tommy would be considered one of the 7, then they will phase during the story. **

**So the second thing I would like to ask is for you to submit an Oc.**

**I will allow 2 females and 4 males, 14 to 12 years old.**

**If you wish to submit your Oc please provide:**

**Name (first and last)**

**Age (Between 12 and 14)**

**Color of wolf when they phase**

**If they have any siblings or other family members that you think would be important.**

*****If more than 6 people submit Ocs then I will base whose I use one completeness of the character! So please have fun and add as much detail as possible, they can have a back story if you want!**

**You will get full credit for your Oc!**

**Lastly send your Oc in a message! I look forward to hearing from you and seeing what you can come up with!**


	9. Seven days

**Do you Believe in Fate? Ch 7**

**Hey guys sorry this took so long! I was kinda playing with the ending; I also now have a Beta! So I would like to thank her for doing such a great job helping me with this chapter! Anyway enjoy!**

**OH question… how do feel about a story with Brady? Just wondering!**

**Seven Days….**

…**And I've already lost him?**

I ran out into the rain only to be jerked back inside by Paul.

"You can't go out there! It's storming!"

"I need to find him!"

"Then we'll go look, you stay here in case he comes back."

"No, I care about him too Paul, if anything happens to him then I will never forgive myself."

"He's better at taking care of himself then you think."

"That may be the case, but this isn't La Push. This is Lafayette and it's much bigger and he doesn't know it like the back of his hand like he does the rez."

Paul's lips formed a hard thin line, he obviously knew I was right and he didn't like it.

"Fine," he ground out, as he turned around and grabbed up the pile of jackets, picking out his own and chucking the rest at the boys who seemed more intent on listening to mine and Paul's conversation rather than figuring out whose jacket was whose. "You guys are coming too."

They were more than happy to comply and quickly followed us out the door into the darkness of the stormy night.

Paul led me to his truck, insisting that if I had to be out here, that there was no way he was taking the chance of me getting sick, and the three boys fanned out and began to search the area.

We crept at a snail's pace among the apartment buildings before we got to the local skate park. We had no luck.

I sighed as we pulled into a parking space at the apartment complex and went inside, where I curled up onto the couch and let the tears and emotion overcome me. I began to sob, but almost immediately felt Paul wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest, where I buried my face. I could feel his fingers run through my hair and heard his words of comfort, but nothing really helped.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd let Tommy down, and hated myself for it. Despite his size, he was still just a kid and he shouldn't have to be going through what he was going through, alone. I didn't want him to feel pain anymore. I know why he left tonight, and I knew I was to blame for it.

_What am I supposed to do?_

…..

I'm not sure how long I sat there and cried, but I ended up falling asleep, curled up on the couch against Paul. I woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door opening. I opened my eyes and in front of me stood Tommy.

"Tommy?" I whispered my voice hoarse from crying so hard the night before.

Tommy looked up at me and his eyes widened in surprise, making it apparent that I looked worse than I thought. I got up and ran over to him, throwing my arms around him. I heard a soft grunt as I hit him square in the chest, and he stumbled back a little bit, obviously shocked.

"Were you… crying?" He asked uncertainly.

I nod as tears begin to leak from my eyes again.

"Wait! Are you crying now?"

"No!" I say pulling back and wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Why would you cry for me? I was so mean to you yesterday…" He mumbled looking at the floor.

I laughed softly, "Because I was worried sick about you, and nothing that you have said or will say is going to change the fact that I care about your safety and what happens to you."

"You…care?"

The way he asked that question, as if the concept is so foreign to him, broke my heart.

"Of course," I whispered.

He turned away from me then, but for just a moment, I saw a glimmer of a smile, and for now that was enough for me.

"Are you hungry?" I queried, a smile lingering on my own face.

"Yes!" chorused Tommy and the rest of the guys, who had all apparently passed out on my floor last night. I looked back, smiled and shook my head before I headed towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

As I hurried around the kitchen, the entire time I cooked, I wished I hadn't offered breakfast to five gigantic men.

I'm quite not used to cooking for a small army just quite yet…

*Later*

I got home from work later that day to find the living room spotless. An appreciative smile adorned my face, feeling elated that the boys has wanted to help me out today. I heard a rumbling in the kitchen and turned the corner to see the familiar form of one of the guys.

I think back to how worried my parents were about me living alone, and shake my head slightly amused, knowing that my apartment is running rampant with large, overly muscular men, one of whom is playing Susie homemaker. Upon fully entering the kitchen I see Paul standing over the stove as he boils water.

"Paul? Sweetie? What cha doin'?" I innocently ask.

"Umm…," he looked down sheepishly, "I thought I would fix you dinner… You know because you had had such a hard night and ….stuff….," he mumbled.

"Really?" I exclaimed excitedly, "You didn't have to do that!"

He gave a small smile, "I wanted to."

"So what are we having?"

"Spaghetti."

"Oohh…" I winced.

"What's wrong? You don't like spaghetti do you!" He looked down at the ground as if scolding himself; he appeared to be really mad.

"Paul it's fine! You didn't know! Don't beat yourself up about it! And it's not that I don't like spaghetti, it's just that I can't eat it… it upsets my stomach…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No! I'm sorry. You were sweet enough to fix me dinner; you have nothing to be sorry about! Besides we can always just feed that to the boys and fix… alfredo!"

He gives a small smile and a nod, "So what else can't you eat?"

"Not too much stuff…. I can't eat a whole lot of tomato sauces, some I can, some I can't. I can't drink Orange juice, and overly greasy foods bother me. I do, however, love sweets!"

He smile fully at this, "Then you are going to love dessert!"

"Dessert? You made dessert!" I jumped up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

At that point, his phone let out a shrill ring. He looked down at the caller id before flipping it open.

He didn't say two words before an alarmed look appeared on his face, and he quickly hung up. 

He looked over at me, "I'm sorry Meg…. An emergency has come up. I have to go."

"Is everything alright?" I question warily.

"Yeah, everything is fine for now; we just need to keep it that way."

With a confused nod I watched as he quickly made his way out of the apartment. I stood there contemplating what to do, before the sweet scent of chocolate reached my nose. I walked over to the oven, opened the door and peered inside; sitting on the top shelf was a batch of the most delicious looking brownies. A soft smile flits at my lips as I think of Paul and how much I wish that other guys could be even half as fantastic as he is.

A couple of hours later Tommy got home, it's a little late but because I know that there was an emergency I'm going to let it slide.

"Is everything alright?" I question as I met him at the door.

"Yeah… it's fine for now."

"Why does everyone keep saying 'for now'? Could something go wrong later?" I was confused, and slightly annoyed by the repeated sentiment.

"It's a possibility… Just know that if I get called in the middle of the night to go help that's where I'm going."

"No Tommy, you aren't going anywhere in the middle of the night."

"But Sam might need me!"

"If Sam needs you that bad then he can come get you himself. I don't even know what is going on and you won't tell me. You just expect me to allow you to leave home in the middle of the night because of some emergency? I don't think so."

First off, if Sam needs you and if it's that serious he can come tell me himself. I need to know what's going on, and 'Sam might need me' is not an excuse to go gallivanting about so late at night. Secondly, if by some miracle I do allow you to leave this house with Sam Uley, he can come and get you then give you a ride home as well.

Tommy glared at me, I know he didn't like me actually laying down the law. From what I'd heard, after he got too big for his parents to beat up on, they ignored him and let him do whatever he pleased. Tommy is a good kid, he just needs some direction.

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth, before stomping past me and into his room, where he slammed the door hard enough for the walls to shake slightly. Leaving me standing in the lounge room at a loss with what to do with my foster child and his attitude.


	10. Eight Time's a Charm!

**Eighth Time's a Charm!**

**7:30 AM**

The alarm goes off jolting me from my usual slumber and scaring me half to death, and I once again make the mental note to buy a new one. This morning seems entirely ordinary; at least until I realize that the house is silent. It is 7:30 and usually by this time I have several hungry boys yelling at me to 'hurry up' because they 'are starving.'

The odd peace that has taken over my house is quite unexpected, even though I admit to taking a moment to reminisce of about two weeks ago, when my house was always this quiet at this time of morning, and I could step out on the balcony for a cup of coffee while I reveled in the peace of the morning and listen to the birds singing and the bees humming and…

Oops… getting off track here…

Anyway, I decide to go look for Tommy, I search throughout the entire apartment. When I have decided that he is, in fact, not here, I come to a very distinct conclusion. He has yet again, left in the middle of the night, without telling me, because 'they' needed him. AND I still don't know what for!

I groaned, not really in the mood to deal with Tommy's teenage antics right now, so I decide not to. I need to get to work, and deal with Tommy when I have had at least four coffees's and am slightly more awake. I make the decision knowing full well, that after a long day at work, the situation is not going to be better after I come home emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted, but decide to get in the shower before I can change my mind and end up being fired for missing yet another day of work.

**9:37 AM**

On the second ring I grab my ringing, or singing, cell phone without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I answer in my cool professional tone.

"Hey Meg! It's Paul, I was wondering if you were busy for lunch?"

"Yes," is my simple reply before bidding him hurried good-bye and basically hanging up on him knowing full and well how angry he is going to be with me.

Deep down, a part of me knows I shouldn't be mad with Paul, but another part just can't help it. They're a great bunch of guys, but I'm mad at them all. If there's one thing I hate, it's being out of the loop, which is exactly where they're keeping me right now.

**12:05 PM**

A knock… more like a pound actually, interrupts my not so romantic office lunch with Tony a nice guy from accounting, and before I have a chance to say anything, Paul is strolling into the room holding a bag full of home cooked food, by the smell of it. Upon seeing Tony however, a look of shock and anger stretches across his face and I wince at that look, but at least now he knows I hadn't been lying about being busy for lunch.

"Sorry," he mutters gruffly, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything," and he rushed from the room.

I heave a sigh and excuse myself from Tony to chase after Paul, I follow him as quickly as my heels will allow.

"Paul?" I say in exasperation as I catch up with him when he gets to the elevator.

He turns and glares at me before jerking me in behind him into the small metal prison. This isn't exactly the place I want to have this conversation. I mean, I'm not scared that Paul will hurt me, but I am aware of his temper and considering he is at least a whole foot taller than me; I will admit… I am a little intimidated…

"Who the fuck is he?" he questions, livid.

I'm taken aback not only by his language, but also by the look of pure rage boiling in his eyes.

"His name is Tony…" I start quietly.

"Are you dating him?" He returns, the pure rage still contemptuously swirling in his gorgeous eyes.

"No," I mutter, "but if I was, what would it matter to you?"

"He is _not_ good enough for you, he isn't _right_ for you."

"Paul, you don't get to decide that."

"Like hell I don't!" He starts to shout.

"_Don't_ you think for one second that you are allowed to come into _my_ life and tell me what to do! Damn it Paul I am a grown woman! I will date whoever I damn well please and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

By the end of my little rant, Paul was practically vibrating. He was shaking so hard, with his shoulders hunched over and a look unlike any I had ever seen- like he was fighting his own personal demons in his head. The emotion contorting his face showed me that the fight between utter rage and the rational side of him was being won by his pure anger.

A cheerful ding signals the end of the tension filled elevator ride and Paul mutters a quick 'I have to go' before he drops the bag of food on the ground and bolts out the door. I stared after him hesitantly, but decide against it knowing it wouldn't be the best idea at the moment.

I had never thought that independent me would ever see the day where I actually felt like standing up for myself had been the wrong thing to do, because the look of utter pain and despair that engulfed his entire visage before he turned and ran absolutely broke my heart.

As the elevator door shut and a tear slid down my face, I couldn't help but notice that I had been crying a lot lately over stupid boys…

**5:51 PM**

"_~ Want you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, Like I'm the girl that you'll ever love, Like I'm the only one that knows your heart, Only girl in the world, Like I'm the only girl that's in command, Cause I'm the girl who understands, how to make you feel like a man, only girl in the world~!"_

I dance around in the car as a drive the familiar road to Emily's house, singing out of key the entire time. I love the fact that I have my car all to myself and I am able to mentally prepare myself for the meeting I'm about to have. I bob my head as I hear the song change to 'Bottom's Up' and begin to dance and sing along to the song.

Just as the song ends I pull up into the drive way of the Uley's house and get out of the car. Emily is out of the house in a minute.

"Paul isn't here sweetie…" she says looking at me as if afraid I'm going to burst into tears any moment.

"Ok…" I say giving her an expression equivalent to 'what the hell?'

"I'm not here to see Paul."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm here to kick Tommy's ass…" I knew this would happen. After such an emotionally charged day, this was not going to be a calm discussion over Tommy's inability to let me know what was going on.

"Why? What did he do?" Emily looked shocked. He was probably an absolute angel when it came to dealing with Emily. I just incited the worst kind of rebellion in him.

"Oh, well… you see he kind of… left in the middle of the night without telling me after I told him not to." I stated sarcastically in my anger.

"He told us you were fine with it!" she says in alarm.

"Well… I'm not," I say as I start toward the house only to be stopped by Emily.

"We can't go inside." She burst out quickly, looking slightly panicked.

"Why not?" I question confused.

"Umm… My house! It's a mess! Horrible mess!" Emily shook her head, as if it killed her to let me know her house was in disorder.

"Emily you know I don't care about that."

"Well… I do! It's my house and I want it to be clean!"

"Ok… well is Tommy even here?"

"No?"

"You don't sound very sure."

"I am…" She let out slowly.

"Hey Meg!" yells Seth as he comes barreling out of the house.

"Hey Seth," I say as I turn to the overzealous boy barreling toward me. When he gets to me I give out a squeak as he grabs me and twirls me in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yell in annoyance as he continues to spin me around.

I blink and steady myself before glaring up at the teen; he returns my glare with an easy smile and sheepish scratch of the head.

"What was that for?"

"No reason… Just missed you is all…"

"What is going on? And why are you all acting like crazy people?"

"We are not acting like crazy people!" Emily says indignantly.

"Well since Tommy isn't here and I can't go in the house to wait for him, even though Seth just came out of the pig sty, I'm going home. If Tommy shows up tell him he should have been home three hours ago."

"Will do! Bye Meg!" yells Seth practically shoving me into my car.

**6:10 With Seth and Emily**

"Well that was close…"

"Yeah, good thing you came when you did otherwise she would have wondered why a wolf the size of horse was running through the back yard."

"Yeah the others went after her; actually I should probably get going and help! See ya later Emily!" Yells Seth as he flashes her a quick smile and runs off into the woods.

"Yes… A little too close Megan Grace…"


	11. Nine Times out of Ten Nobody Wins

**Do you Believe in Fate?**

**Ok, I'm really disappointed in the feedback from last chapter… 2 reviews? If you think a chapter is bad, please let me know so I can do something about it. It will also help me improve in the future. I like criticism and know the difference in flaming and criticism and won't take offense to it! So please let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Alexia, she belongs to Dancer96!**

**Nine Times out of Ten Nobody Wins**

A few days have passed since my argument with Paul and believe it or not Tommy still hasn't graced my apartment with his presence. I have ceased to be angry after the third day and now I'm just resigned to the fact that he may or may not come home.

It had at least given me time to fix his room for him, my creative side had taken over and I had painted the room a deep calming green with black squares and rectangles randomly placed where the framed posters and other skate boarding artwork goes, mostly in hues of red and black to add a sharp contrast to the room. The skate boards that I had had painted by my coworker hung over the bed, a black silhouette on a white background of a city scape with a boarder doing a trick midair. A large floor lamp stood in one corner and a smaller lamp set on his dresser accompanied by a scant few of his possessions. An old Xbox, one of the guys had given me for him, is situated under his new TV which sits on a stand in the corner of the room.

I figure that despite the fact that I know absolutely nothing about teenage boys, it lookes pretty good. I also have to admit that if he didn't come back home I am going to be pretty disappointed. What I don't want to admit, however, is how upset I am about not hearing a word from Paul. I ended up cancelling my date with Tony not wanting to make Paul more upset with me than he already is, but apparently that doesn't matter.

I frown as I make myself some tea and go settle myself out on the balcony. The quiet I had once longed for now seems odd in my house. I know that it has been only a couple of weeks since my house has become a haven for several rowdy boys but in that time I have come to enjoy it. I like not ever being by myself in my house, knowing that just down the hallway I have company if I want it. And I want it more than I thought I did.

Eventually I get up and go to bed; I have work in the morning and don't want to be tired, after all I have been distracted enough over the past few days as is.

The next morning dawns quietly as ever in my little empty apartment, I go about my routine and head off to work. My day is as hectic as ever but I am pleased when I am given some extra work to do, which obviously means that I am more upset over everything than even I know. I decide that I don't want to be in the office while I work on my new assignment about upcoming layout. I head over the local coffee shop, buy myself a latte and sit quietly in a corner to do my work. When the sun finally starts to set later that evening I decidedthat I don't want to walk back to my car in the dark, seeing as I had left it at the office when I went out.

The sun is sinking lower in the sky as I walk down the street back to my office building; my laptop hangs painfully from my shoulder along with my purse, which must contain my life. I smiled politely at a few people I pass by but stop short the second my eyes make contact with a man across the street. He has dark hair and equally dark and smothering eyes; he has a lean physique and luminous pale skin. The smirk on his face is absolutely delicious and I can't take my eyes away.

At least until someone practically shoves me out of their way and whatever spell he put on me is broken. I stumble for a moment trying to maintain my balance and my temper as I glare at the male who tried to run me down. So by the time I turn back to my mysterious stranger he is gone, I quickly scan the streets for him, but he is nowhere in sight.

I chastise myself as I pick up my pace and continue my journey back to work. Vaguely wondering the entire time when I allowed men like that to invade my thoughts. The dark aura that he excludes practically smothers me and yet draws me to him and he wouldn't leave my thoughts. I thought about him all the way home, to my empty apartment that is so full of memories.

The next few days go by with me subtly searching for my mysterious stranger and hoping against hope that I would find him. Perhaps I shouldn't have wished so hard to see him, but on the third day of searching and after almost a week and a half of being ignored by my suppose friends I didn't something that I don't usually do.

"Hi, I'm Megan, I've seen you around a few times and I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something with me?" I question the moment I get to him with a blinding smile on my lips.

He gives me a suave smirk full of hidden promises before he says, "Sure, tomorrow at 9?"

I nod, feeling and probably looking like a love sick nerd who just got a date with the quarterback, ok so deep down inside I most likely am, but that is beside the point.

"Umm… so The Drip? And… can I get a name?"

"Calvin… and that's cool… here's my number," he says as he pulls a business card out of his jacket pocket.

I take it, a little in awe of him before I bid him a good bye and continue on my way home.

When I get there I am surprised to find Tommy and the guys there along with a girl I have never met before. The second I enter the room her brown eyes are upon me, narrowing in suspicion, her long blond hair hanging in her eyes ever so slightly. She is wearing a pair of cargo pants that fit loosely on her frame and a long sleeve shirt, with a hoodie draped across her lap. Her posture is ridged as if she was on edge about something, but that could just be my imagination. I noticed that she is sitting the closest to Tommy, and I wonder if this is maybe his girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Megan," I said hesitantly, "and you are?"

"Alexia."

"It's very nice to meet you Alexia."

She merely nods in reply. Seth practically leaps up and runs up to me followed closely by Brady and Collin, "Hey Meg!" They chorus and each one pulls me into a huge hug.

"Hey, guys where have you been?" I question trying to keep the light hurt out of my voice.

"We were uhh..." begins Brady.

"Busy with school!" Finishes Collin, looking a little relieved at his own excuse.

"Right…" I say obviously unconvinced.

"It's true!"

"Alright…" I mutter knowing that I'm being lied to.

"Can't you just believe us?" exclaims Tommy from his place on the couch.

I frowned at him, "I don't think that you are one to speak of trust Tommy," I say sharply.

He looks a little taken aback by my words but Alexia looks angry and glares at me as if I'm a horrible person or something.

The guys notice this too and quickly run up to her and begin talking to her as if to distract her. I roll my eyes at this and turn away recalling the wonders of the teenage boy's attention span, usually caught by breasts, and continues my way into my apartment to order take out. I hadn't gone shopping in a while, mostly because I had so much food from when the boys were practically living here that when they stopped coming over I had more than enough to last me for the next couple of weeks. And now that they have decided to grace me with their presence I have no food, isn't that just typical?

I hurriedly order about 8 pizzas and pull out my lap top to begin working on my article while I wait for the delivery man to get here. It isn't long until Seth walks into the room and sends me a lop sided smile and sits in the chair opposite mine.

"You're mad," he states.

I look up at him and give him the 'well duh' look before going back to my writing.

From the corner of my eye I see him scratch the back of his head nervously, "Paul's really sad about what happened between the two of you."

"Hmm…" you hum as you don't even look up from your screen.

"He's sorry too…"

"Then he needs to apologize in person," I mutter sharply.

I could practically feel Seth wince at my tone of voice, which I know was sharper than I wanted it to be but who do they think they are? Just coming and going, not only from my apartment, but my life as they please.

"Things have been…hectic… lately."

"Seth," I mutter struggling to be polite, "I'm tired and I need to finish this and get it posted could you just leave me alone please?"

He looks hurt as he nods at me and gets up from the table and heads back into the living room. What he doesn't know is that I've had that exact same expression on my face for the last week and a half and no one was here to see mine.

**Please Review you guys!**


	12. Ten Repeating Rules

**Do you believe in Fate?**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! School has officially started back…blah… and I'm seriously regretting my decision to change to Mass Comm… I miss my lit people already! *pouts***

**Anyway Please continue to provide your wonderful feedback! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Which reminds me, I want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter! I can't believe the response that I got back from that! You all blew me away and Hope that you continue to do so!**

**Dis: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own Alexia she belongs to Dancer 96. I just own my ocs! **

**Chapter 10: Ten Repeating Rules**

I am not surprised when at 8:15 exactly the next morning all the boys come tumbling into my apartment, which appears as if it is ever growing smaller by the day. I am already checking my mail as I sit at my desk drinking coffee as if no one is around. I'm still in my oversized sweat shirt and flannel pajama pants to ward off the early morning chill as I sit lounging at my desk.

"Yo Meg! Can we get some breakfast?" questions Brady.

I turn calmly toward him and raise my eyebrow as if asking him the question, 'are you serious?'

The bright smile on his face fades and he looks away feeling slightly uncomfortable. I turn my head back to the screen and continue what I am doing. The entire living room is drenched in an uncomfortable silence, out of the corer of my eye I can see the boys looking at one another stiffly.

The boys meander into the TV area and sit on the sofas talking quietly among themselves. A few minutes later there is a pounding on the door and I quickly get up and head into my room. There is only one other person who could possibly be coming over and I really didn't want to see him. Besides I need to start getting ready for my coffee date with Calvin.

Twenty minutes later I come out of my bedroom with the intention of leaving for my date. I have to admit I looked pretty good in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a white loose fitting blouse with a mauve lacy cami underneath it. A pair of dark boot and jewelry top off my outfit. My makeup is done with a brown looking smoky eye to bring out the blue in my eyes and a deep berry lip. I look good.

Paul is out in the living room joking around with the guys when I come out.

"Aww babe, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me!" he says with a charming smile.

I would have snorted if it is in my nature to do so.

"It's not for you," I say coolly.

"Then who is it for?" he practically growls.

"His name is Calvin; I'm meeting him for coffee in ten minutes."

I could already see the anger rising in his eyes and the uncertainty in the others.

"Wow… You really get around don't you? First with that Tony guy… now with _Calvin.._."

I narrow my eyes, "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"It just seems like every time I turn around there is a new guy with you," he growls.

"For your information, but _not_ that it is any of your business, I was never dating Tony, and I cancelled my date with him because you pitched such a fucking hissy fit about it! Then you disappear for almost two weeks, I don't hear from you and I don't see you, yet you expect some kind of loyalty? Paul there isn't anything between us and if you keep acting like this, there _never_ will be," I snap as I head towards the door.

"This goes for all of you, I'm not your taking care of you, if you think you get to trapeze in and out of my life and things be fine then you are wrong. I will not be your maid or your door mat and I expect some common courtesy. If you want to be fed here, you will help prepare the meals and clean up. If you want to stay here then I expect you call ahead of time and okay it with me. And if you think you get to not call me at all for almost two weeks and not tell me what is going on then you are sadly mistaken," I look Tommy directly in the eye when I say that last part.

The boys are in a stunned silence as I turn toward the door and leave, but as I am closing the door I'm pretty sure I hear one of the boys mutter, "Damn Paul, she really is your soul mate."

I just roll my eyes and snort at the thought.

I arrive at The Bean a few minutes late, but I did preach to a room full of boys so that is to be expected. I see Calvin sitting at one of the tables outside and I quickly make my way over toward him.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late…"

"Its fine," he mutters smoothly with a charming smile on his face, "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to ordering your drink."

"Oh… no it's fine…" I mutter a little surprised, "I actually really hated when guys do that, however when the drink arrives and it's the very drink that I order, down to the extra whipped cream, which doesn't go on a French Vanilla Latte, not to mention that French Vanilla isn't exactly a normal syrup…

I'm honestly not sure of what to make of it.

"How did you know this is my favorite drink?"

"I do my research…"

"Ok…"

"So, how did you enjoy that play that you went to last week?" He murmurs looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes are an unnerving shade of gray, almost black in color. It's at that point that I realize that this is the first time I've ever seen his eyes, and I don't like them.

Suddenly I'm sitting bolt upright in my chair, how does he know that I went to a play last week? The only conversation that I've ever had with him is the introductions a mere day ago. It's at this point that I don't feel very safe and I'm really wishing that I had stayed home today and perhaps made up with Paul and the boys.

That's it! Paul and the boys!

"You know… before I answer that I really just need to make a quick phone call. I'm so sorry that is so rude of me!"

"Who are you calling?" his tone is innocent enough but there is something not right with the way he says it, almost as if he is compelling me to tell him the answer.

"My boss, there are couple of things I need to talk to him about," I say quickly as I get up and give him an innocent smile. He frowns in discontent and, perhaps, frustration, but nods anyway.

I head toward the bathroom and go to the very end stall and flip through my contacts until I find Paul's number.

I rings several times before the voice mail picks up, I hang up and try again practically seeing him seethe with anger at seeing my name and number on the caller id. However, when he doesn't pick up a second or third time I try Seth's phone.

"_Hello?"_ It's picked up on the second ring.

"Seth? I'm really scared right now… there isn't something right about Calvin."

"_What? What do you mean? Did he hurt you?"_ after he says that the phone is literally ripped from his hand and Paul's voice floods the line.

"_Megan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_ His voice is filled with panic, worry and anger.

"Yeah Paul I'm fine, just really freaked out. This guy knows things about me that he shouldn't."

"_Like what?"_

"Like my favorite drink, exactly how I order it and that I went to a play last week. Paul he has no way of knowing these things about me! And when I asked him how he knew my drink he just said that 'I did my research.' What does that even mean? Did he stalk me?"

"_Look Meg everything is going to be fine! I'm already half way there just stay where you are until I get there ok?"_

"Ok I will, just hurry Paul I'm really freaked out right now…" I hate how fragile I sound.

Almost a minute later I hear someone pounding on the bathroom door, this is accompanied by a text message that says, "It's me."

I quickly run out of the bathroom and into Paul's waiting arms, "We're taking you home," he mutters gruffly as he drapes an arm protectively around my shoulders and leads me outside.

Calvin looks annoyed when he sees Paul and me walk out of the cafe, "Calvin I'm sorry but I have to go home there is a family emergency that I have to attend to. Perhaps I will call you later?"

"That sounds fine, I hope that everything is ok," he mutters shooting a particularly hostile glare at Paul, who is glaring just as menacing back.

After Calvin leaves I turn to Paul and look up into his warm brown eyes and give him a grateful smile.

"See why you shouldn't date anyone but me?" he says with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes and punch him in the arm, which defiantly hurt me more than him, "Let's go home Paul…"

When I turn toward the street I see the rest of the boys meandering around bench on the sidewalk, I'm even surprised to find Alexia along with Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil come running up the street toward us all.

"Everything alright?" questions Jared as we approach them all.

"Yeah… everything's fine, who called for reinforcements?" I said as I looked around at everyone that came to my defense.

"Paul texted us and told us you were in trouble and we came running," said Jacob with a lazy grin, "You know you're one of our honorary den mothers right?"

I laughed quietly, "What is this, summer camp?"

"Something like that…" mutters Paul looking down at me quite fondly, I might add.

"You seem like Wendy to me…" Alexia said quietly from her position beside Tommy.

"Funny… I always liked Tinker Bell best!" I say with a laugh at the boys expressions of utmost confusion.

"Oh! Like Peter Pan?" questions Collin from his position to my right.

Alexia and I glance at one another and roll our eyes in amusement, "Yes Collin, like Peter Pan."

With that said the boys begin to talk all at once to one another and we all make our way back to the apartment. I'm quite surprised when Alexia falls back to the back where Paul and I are taking our time.

"I wanted to tell that I thought what you did to for Tommy is cool…"

I glance over at her, "Well I couldn't just let him be torn away from his friends like that they are practically his family!"

"That was cool too, but I was talking about his room."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he told me his parents never really did anything for him… Made him feel like he finally belongs somewhere, at least that's what he told me…" She said looking away, obviously not used to talking like this with someone she doesn't know.

"Well I'm glad he finally feels like he belongs," I say with a soft smile in her direction which she returns to my surprise. I feel Paul squeeze me to him in a light hug and look up at him and he just smiles down at me and this is the most content that I've felt in two weeks.

**Please Review ladies! The more you do the sooner you get more Paul!**


	13. Eleven Days Until

**Do you Believe in Fate?**

**Sorry all~! I've been super busy and tired… College sucks… just so you know…**

**Anyway I heart you all! All of my reviewers are so good to me! I'm still being blown away by my reviews! Thank you all sooo much! BTW I'm still kinda new to and I was wondering if you all want me to answer your reviews… I'm not sure… Just let me know if you want me to or not, cause I want to, but I don't want to be there person who sends you all messages and have you guys be like, 'why are you sending us messages? Just write lady!' Because I do like to let you all know that I appreciate you! So if I don't get back to you personally just know that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Megan, Tommy and my new OC (BTW one of the oc winners will be introduced next chapter, I haven't forgotten you all!)**

**Please make my stressful day and review!**

**Eleven Days Until…**

I wasn't sure what to do with myself, it had been a little over a week since I had my 'date' with Calvin and I am seeing him everywhere. I wasn't sure, at first, if it was just happen chance, but after over a week of 'running into him' I am quite convinced that it is very much on purpose. I don't know if I should tell Paul or not…

It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm worried that he is going to go all berserk like the last time something happened. Besides, I don't want to seem all paranoid…

"Hey Meg… Could you help me with this?" I glance over at Tommy to see him sitting at the kitchen table with a text book out in front of him. He is glaring down at it as if it is going to jump up and eat him and if the way he is gripping his pencil is any indication then he means to defend himself by stabbing it…

Putting my current problem out of my mind, I smile as I walk over to him. Tommy had been much happier lately and due to Alexia he had been doing much better in school. Thankfully she knows how to kick his butt.

"What's up?" I question as I look over his shoulder at the text book.

"It's Biology… I don't get it…"

"What don't you get?"

"We're doing genetics…"

"I see. What don't you understand?"

"All of it…"

I nod, take the book out of his hand and begin to scan the text.

"Umm… I was also wondering if you could come to the Parent Career Presentation."

"What's that?" I ask absentmindedly as I continue to gaze down at the text in front of me.

"Well… our parents get to come and give a presentation on their careers… It's kinda so we can get a better understanding of careers and jobs."

"Yeah sure, I would love to come," I say happily as I glance down at him.

He glances up and gives me a hesitant smile back.

Our bonding moment is interrupted when his phone goes off; he quickly snatches it up off of the table and reads the text message. Without so much as a glance he jumps out of his seat and heads for the door.

"Hold it!" I yell, "Where are you going? You still have homework to do!"

"Sorry mom! I got to go!"

My eyes widen and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, I don't even care that he didn't tell me where he was going, he only ever goes to one place anyway. He called me mom… and that's all that matters…

~~~~The Day of the Presentation~~~~

I heave a soft sigh, I'm a little nervous at giving a presentation to the teens in Tommy's class, they are a tougher crowd than elementary school kids. I walk into the school and up to the front office where I get signed in and directions to his class room. Upon walking out I run into Paul as he talks with Seth.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I question.

Paul gives a soft smile and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, "Tommy asked me to come…"

"He did? He didn't tell me that you were coming?"

Paul just shrugged and gave me a smile before heading into the office to get checked in; when he comes out he leads me through the small high school to a class room full of teens and parents. We walk over to the corner where Tommy is seated with Collin turned around in his seat talking to him. An older man is standing not too far away talking to a woman around his age; no doubt these are Collin's parents.

"Hey Tommy," I say softly as I walk up to him.

"What's up kid?" asks Paul.

Tommy looks up and a look of relief crosses his features as he takes in the sight of both Paul and I, "You made it."

"Yeah, of course we did," I said with roll of my eyes.

"OOOHHH!" exclaims a female voice to my left, "you must be Megan! I've heard so much about you! Thank you so much for taking in Tommy and taking care of my pig of a son Collin, since he practically lives at your house now anyway!"

"No problem…" I mutter in confusion.

"Honey, perhaps you should introduce yourself?" questions the man to her right.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear! My name is Cynthia and I'm Collin's mother, this is his father Allen."

"It's very nice to meet both of you," I say with a simple smile.

"Oh look how polite she is! She is going to have such a good influence on our little boy! Such a big heart too!" Cynthia says as she looks over at her husband.

"You must come over for dinner!" she says suddenly whipping back around to face me.

I give her a hesitant smile and a nod right as the teacher orders silence for everyone.

Paul and I lean against the back wall watching the presentations leisurely, clapping when necessary and all that jazz. Then a woman walks, no more like stumbles, up to the front of the classroom. Her ashy blond hair looks dirty and greasy as if it hasn't been washed in days, her clothes are too big as if she had lost a ton of weight and never went shopping. Her eyes are blood shot with dark bags under them and her skin is pale as if she hasn't been out of the house in a while.

A couple of the teens snicker and a couple look downright scared, the parents show varying looks of alarm along with the teacher.

"Miss. Yarman," begins the teacher, "perhaps you should wait to do your presentation…"

"I'ma do it now!" Miss. Yarman yells at her with a drunken slur to her voice.

"My name is Kate Yarmann and I'm Carry's motherrr," she says.

A girl with blond hair dressed in slightly tattered but conservative clothes, puts her head in her hands and slumps down in her seat as if she wants to do nothing but sink into the floor.

"I'ma what they call uuhhh 'lady… of the night,'" slurs Kate.

"That is enough," the teacher says sharply as she makes her way toward the front of the classroom.

Luckily for everyone the lunch bell rings and everyone heads for the door with the intention of getting out of the tension filled classroom. I look for the girl who had just been humiliated by her mother but she must have been the first one out of the door. I couldn't blame her, I would be too. I glanced over at Paul and Tommy to see a stone cold look on both of their faces, they obviously didn't like what they just saw.

I follow Tommy and Paul down the hallway as Cynthia walks beside of me talking nonstop about the woman that had made such a spectacle of herself. I'm not really listening to her as I head to the lunch room and find the table the boys are seated at. I wait calmly for the boys to get there lunch, and greet the guys already there and explain to them what I am doing there. During all of this, I don't really pay too much attention; I am too busy looking for the girl.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for her to show up to lunch I give up and decide I want to go look for her. After walking around for a few minutes I see a policeman talking to her, she is crying and the police officer looks very uncomfortable. Down the hallway I see her mother in handcuffs as she struggles and swears so as to get away from the officers leading her outside. The girl looks ashamed and scared as she tries to talk through the tears running down her face.

I walk up the officer and pull him to the side, "Do you mind if I have a word with you officer?"

"Now is not a good time ma'am," he tries to brush me off.

"I want to foster her though," I say calmly.

Both of them sharply look up at me, the girl in awe and the officer in confusion.

"Are you old enough to foster someone ma'am?"

"Well…. I already am, so I suppose so…" I murmur in slight annoyance.

"Child services are right around the corner, let me go get them so they can handle this…" he says uncomfortably as he hurries off.

"You want to foster me?" she questions uncertainly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah… I could use another girl around the house, sometimes there is just too much testosterone…"

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"OH! No no, nothing like that…" I reassure her quickly remembering what she had been living with, "I foster Tommy, and his friends seem to think that my house is the new hang out. They are all harmless… Just giant puppies… Sometimes though, I think that having another girl around the house would be nice. What do you say?"

She hesitates, but only for a second, before a smile spreads across her face and she nods happily.

**Hey ladies, please review! **


	14. Twelve more questions and no answers

**Do you Believe in Fate?**

**Wow you all! So many of you reviewed that I wanted to go ahead and get his posted! **

**I really am floored by the reaction this is getting. I'm also really pleased with all the new readers because I know there are some, so welcome to my story! I really do hope that you continue to read and review my story it truly does make my day that so many of you love this, and since it has been such a stressful week for me would you do me the honor reviewing my story again? I would really appreciate it! Also, if I have any Supernatural fans out there I'm writing a story for Dean so if you are interested check it out. I think it's going to be good… I also have an idea for a Fred Weasley story yay or nay? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Johnny, he belongs to Booboo33 ^.^**

**I own Meg, Tommy and Carry.**

**Twelve new problems and no answers**

I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time as Tommy continues to pitch his fit; apparently he doesn't like the idea that I was fostering Carry.

"It's not a good idea!"

"Why isn't it a good idea Tommy? Please explain this one to me again."

"It just… isn't!"

"Oh… well… now that you explain it that way it makes perfect sense!"

"Don't make fun of me."

"You know… I thought we were past all this."

"What are you talking about?"

"You… getting upset for no reason whatsoever…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned menacingly.

"That's enough Tommy!" yells Paul from his position on the couch.

I glance over to Paul who stands up slowly and walks so that he is standing in between Tommy and me. Paul tends to do this often and I still don't understand why. Does he think that Tommy is going to attack me? Heh… Like to see him try…

"I think it's a good idea," Paul says calmly.

"You only think it's a good idea because-"

"Shut your mouth pup!" growls Paul.

Tommy glares at me before he turns and stomps out the door and slams it behind him.

"You really think it's a good idea?" I venture softly after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, I do…" he says with one of his charming smiles.

"I think I'm going to have to move though…"

"Why?" he questions apprehensively.

"I don't think I have enough room here, plus I would like for them to be closer to school and their friends. Also, if they allow me to move onto the reservation, I'll feel better about Tommy's random running around."

"You really do care about him like you're his mom don't you?" he asks softly, with a glint in his eyes.

"What? No… I just think that… you know… he needs someone to watch out for him."

"Speaking of people watching out for people…" Paul starts looking hesitant, "Do you think that I would make a good parent?"

"What?" I question as my heart freezes and my chest constricts making it harder to breathe.

"I was thinking of fostering a kid… you know… kinda like you…"

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah sure that would be great! You're great with Tommy…" I say with relief.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! He adores you; he wants to be just like you Paul."

"So you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course! But didn't they deny you custody of Tommy? Would they let you foster someone?"

"I wasn't able to foster Tommy because I didn't have appropriate living space for him. There wasn't enough room, but I've found a house…"

"You've found a house?"

"Yeah, a pretty big one…"

"Oh that's great!"

"Would you go look at it with me?"

"Sure, I would love to! When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow after you get off work ok?"

"Sure! Oh, I'm really excited Paul!"

"Yeah… me too…"

~~~The Next Day~~~

I roll my eyes as I gaze at the digital clock and glare at the screen and curse my writers block. I was really tired of staring at the flashing bar and would like to do nothing more than reach into the computer and pull out the little flashing bar and stomp on it… HARD!

Alas, six o'clock finally rolls around and I am set to go. As I walk down the stairs leading out into the parking lot where my car is I am displeased to find leaning against it, one Calvin… I never learned his last name so just …Calvin.

"You haven't called me my dear…" he purrs upon seeing me.

"I've been busy," I say stoically.

"Too busy to call?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment to keep," I say sternly as I try to open my car door.

"I don't think so…" he murmurs as he leans on the driver's side door, putting all of his weight into not allowing me in and gives me an evil smirk while slowly taking his glasses and looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask in boredom.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want? Or are you deaf as well as dumb?"

"Don't you want me?"

"Not especially… No… Sorry…"

A look of frustration crosses his face before he slams his glasses back on and stomps off.

"Ok… That was weird…" I dismiss his actions though.

Quickly I get into my car and head over to Paul's house. When I get there I see Paul sitting on his front steps glaring down at a tiny device in his hands.

"Why didn't you answer?" he questions aggravated with me as I step out of the car.

"I didn't hear the phone ring… jeeze chill…"

"I was worried!"

"I'm fine Paul."

"You're fifteen minutes late and you smell like…"

"Smell like _what_?"

"Nothing… Let's just go…"

"Ok," I mutter in exasperation as I follow him over to his large black truck and climb in.

The drive there is relatively silent and takes only a moment. When we pull into the drive, I fall in love.

Standing before me is the most beautiful house I've ever seen. At least two stories with a wraparound porch various trees, shrubs and flowers are growing in several beds in the front yard. We get out and I stand in awe of the house.

"It's beautiful Paul," I whisper.

"Let's go inside," he mutters before he grabs my hand and pulls me onto the front porch.

There is a painting in place of where a rug would be of a picturesque farm landscape and several ceiling fans hang from the ceiling along with porch lights. We walk into a living room with a vaulted ceiling and a large fireplace on the right hand wall and a staircase on the left. A wall with a large window with shutters connects to the kitchen which is large with an island and granite counter tops. French doors open out to the back onto the porch and a large garden in full bloom and out a little farther is a pond with a small dock and everything. The upstairs is open so that you can look down onto the first floor with a window seat and small living area. Turning to the left there are three pretty good sized rooms and a bathroom. On the first floor with its own French doors connecting to the porch, is the master bed and bathroom as well as another bedroom.

"Paul? How are you going to afford this by yourself let alone with a dependent?"

"Well… you need a bigger house… I need a bigger house… I was thinking that maybe we could move in together?" he questions hesitantly.

"Move in together, I don't know Paul..."

"This is your dream house… I know it is by the way that you look it, you want this house and I want to give it to you."

"Why?"

"You give so much Meg… why can't you just let someone give to you? To take care of you?"

"I don't need to be taken care of Paul…"

"I know you don't need to be… but I would like to."

"I need to think about this…" I say as I turn to leave.

"Wait! Look at this!" Paul grabs my arm and turns me around to face him, in his hand is photo of a boy with brown hair and eyes. In the photo he is smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but under that is a deep seeded sadness.

"Is this the boy?"

"His name is Johnny, he's 13 and his parents died in a car crash about a year ago, he's been bouncing from relative to relative, he aunt kicked him out recently because they think he's a bad kid, but I know he's not, Meg. They just don't get him…" he says turning away from me.

"Paul?"

"They said the same things about me Meg. Do you think I turned out bad?" he questions with his voice quivering.

"No Paul… I don't… I'll move in with you… We'll just be a…dysfunctional family together and prove everyone wrong!" I say with a soft smile.

Paul turns around and scoops me up into a hug burying his face into my shoulder and holding on tight.

**Review Please!**


	15. Addressing Issues

**Addressing Issues:**

Hello readers! I received this anonymous review last night on my latest chapter and I feel that I should address this reader's concerns. I am not taking this as a flame, just a merely honest opinion and I would like to explain my own reasoning for having the plot line take its current course of action.

Please note that I do try to make my stories as original and realistic as possible, but I am a 21 college student, I have never fostered a child, bought a house or been imprinted on by Paul himself. So I don't know everything there is to know about such things and I don't claim to. So without further delay I shall address the concerns.

This is the review:

_I'm sorry but what the hell. Why would you take this amazing plot line and turn it into this crap. These last two chapters sucked, like come on. You can't just go up to someone and be like I want to foster you. I know you made the character seem like she deserved being adopted but how can she afford it? and how can she just move in with Paul and their not really even together. Its just stupid she can't just up and move her life and move to la push like that, its just unrealistic and dumb. I'm sorry I don't want to be spiteful or mean but I really liked this story until you changed it in this direction. It just didn't make sense to me. Maybe if you revised it and changed it to make it more believable then maybe I would like it but I am really disapointed in these 2 chapters._

And how can she be so casual about the 'guy' who is stocking her. And this 'guy' is so obviously a leech. NO ONE is that chill about something that creepy. Because in real life that's serious and not to be taken lightly.

-I'm disappointed!

You can't just go up to someone and be like I want to foster you. I know you made the character seem like she deserved being adopted but how can she afford it?

_As I said before I don't know how the foster system works. With that said my logic is that Meg is able to Foster Tommy because she became a 'registered' foster parent which means that she can foster more than one child. I know that when you foster a child that the state sends you a certain amount of money per child, I tried to research it and find out how much but I didn't find anything consistent. Plus, I did mention this in the plot line in the first chapter that the nearest foster parent is in Seattle, so Carry would have gone to Meg anyway. Meg is also in her mid-twenties with a career, so she is making decent money._

_Also, I just introduced Carry, I have yet to give her background, but I have always known that she would be fostered by Meg. Please be patient her story will be told soon._

2.and how can she just move in with Paul and their not really even together. Its just stupid she can't just up and move her life and move to la push like that, its just unrealistic and dumb.

_No, Paul and Meg are not romantically involved yet in my story but they are also not moving in together under the pretense that they are. They are going to be roommates for financial reasons. I have also intended for this to happen since the beginning, Meg stated in one chapter that she didn't intend to stay in that apartment for long, also just a few chapters ago she stated that the apartment appears to be getting smaller and smaller. I don't see this as 'uprooting her life' she isn't moving that far away about 30 – 45 minutes? I see this as accommodating her new life and making the correct decisions in the best interest for the children that are now under her care. She isn't changing jobs or anything of the sort she is just moving houses._

3. And how can she be so casual about the 'guy' who is stocking her. And this 'guy' is so obviously a leech. NO ONE is that chill about something that creepy. Because in real life that's serious and not to be taken lightly. 

_I will say that I'm not one hundred percent sure how to write her being stalked, I'm not trying to brush if off, but I feel that when such things happen people are often in denial that they are being stalked and they try to downplay it. This will be expanded upon further in the story as it escalates. Also, No Calvin is not a Vampire, but he isn't Human either. _

**NotHappy, I'm sorry that you are disappointed with the twist that my story has taken, but I do have reasons for what I do I just don't always make them known. I hope that I've made you feel better about the story, I'm not trying to attack you but I felt this needed to be addressed.**

**I would also like to say that if anyone else feels the same way let me know. I don't mind addressing concerns, but please realize guys, this is a story for fun. Honestly, it's my stress reliever and it just makes me feel good to write. I don't believe that I will be writing for a living, I would like to, but I don't believe that I'm good enough, so don't expect author level stuff here.**

**Thank you for reading**

**~Chaos**


	16. Thirteen going on Thirty

**Hey guys! I'm back from my reprieve! I've done a lot of reworking on the plot; I just hope I'm not stabbing myself in the back with this one… Oh well… whatever…**

**Please read me 3**

**I do want to say that I am so grateful to have so many fans that gave me confidence, support and feedback concerning the review that I received. You guys really did make me feel that what I do is worthwhile and I just want to thank you for that. I also want to thank you for the reviews on Chapter 12! You guys are truly overwhelming me with all of your feedback! I LOVE IT! And since I'm sooo close, closer than I have ever been before to 100 reviews I will make you guys a deal, this is a long shot but I think that you can do it. IF I get to 100 reviews this chapter I will write the next chapter that day regardless of the time and have it posted for you guys. **

**Thirteen going on Thirty…**

Carry walks into the apartment shyly; luckily all of the boys actually went to school today, so the house is empty except for the two of us. She holds her bag to her like a life jacket in the ocean. I can tell that she is unsure of everything right now.

"Well… This is it for the moment…Not much…" I say unsurely, "but we're going to move into a bigger house soon."

She looks up and merely nods.

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure," she whispers.

I walk towards, what used to be my office, but is now a make shift room. A bed sits in one corner and a dresser right across from it. Several bookshelves line the walls full of books; she looks on in wonder at them.

"Have you read them all?" she asks indicating the books.

"Most of them."

"That's amazing…" she whispers.

"Not really…" I laugh in embarrassment, "I just read for fun. What do you like to do?"

"Paint and draw…"

"Using what medium, may I ask?"

"Watercolor, mostly for painting and charcoal for my more serious works when I want to draw," She says shyly.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Can I see some of them?"

She nods and pulls out a book out of her bag full of painting and drawing of all kinds. Wordlessly I look over the works; several dark and sad in tone, but there are several happier ones as well.

Calmly I put a few aside and turn to Carry, "Would you care if I had these framed?"

"Really?" she questions her eyes wide.

"Really."

"I would love it if they were framed!"

"Then it's settled, I'll have them framed," I smile.

Later that day, when the boys get home, they all pile into the kitchen where Carry and I are calmly sitting drinking tea.

"Hey Meg! Where is the all the sandwich meat?" Yells Seth as he sticks his head out of the refrigerator and looks over at us among all the chaos.

The moment his eyes land on Carry he stops and just stares as if he just found the meaning to life and it's her. Carry is now looking down with her face bright red and studying her tea quite intensely.

"Hey…" says Seth's voice now right in front of the table, his place in the fridge already occupied by Brady, "My name is Seth, what's yours?" he questions in a soft voice.

"Carry…" she all but whispers to him.

His smile is a hundred watts, he clearly couldn't have been happier if he had just been given the supermarket to eat.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you…"

Seth stands there and continues to stare at Carry at least until I mutter, "Seth stop staring, it's not polite…" I say sharply sensing Carry's discomfort.

The guys stop what they are doing at my words and turn towards us, Seth looks sheepish but distracted and appears to tear his eyes away long enough to pout at me.

"But Meg! I wasn't staring!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "yeah you were Seth… flirt with her on another day ok?"

Carry turns an even brighter red at my words and Seth beams happily the thought.

"Come on Seth, let's go see Sam ok?" Says Collin as he grabs Seth and attempts to drag him out the door, both Brady and Tommy have to help.

I glance over at Carry as she glances over at me and we both just shrug and try to dismiss their odd behavior.

At this point in time it isn't long until the apartment door opens and in comes Paul, "Hey, Meg!" he says as he comes into the room and hugs me tightly. I smile and roll my eyes at his affections, I admit though, I love his hugs, and they are just so warm and make me feel safe.

He sits down at the table after introducing himself to Carry, who had kind of met her earlier, but we had been so distracted by getting the paper work done that they didn't really get a chance to introduce themselves.

"You weren't kidding," Carry mutters quietly glancing nervously at Paul, "A lot of guys do hang around here."

"Yeah, it's a little crazy sometimes…"

"Do you not like them here?" Paul asks calmly.

"No it's fine, Paul, I don't mind the guys here, I just hope that it doesn't bother Carry."

"Umm… I'm just not used to people that's all."

"Trust me, they're all good guys and I actually do feel safer knowing that one of them is always here, and no joke one of them is always here… We might have to change that now…"

"Well I was thinking…" Paul begins, "That I could add another room or two onto the house. I want to do some renovations before we move in any way to modernize the place. Actually, Meg, that's what I came over here to talk to you about anyway."

"Paul… I don't think that we can afford that… I don't think that we can afford to buy a house and renovate it all at once."

"Yeah we can… Me and guys are going to be doing all the work ourselves, and I already have most of the material at home. The only thing that is going to cost extra are materials for the extras that you want and the modernization."

"Really? You're sure it's not going to cost that much?"

"Things might be tight for a while, but I think that we can handle it."

"Paul we are going to be house three teens, two of which are boys, which by the way eat me out of house and home… Perhaps you can tell me now how 'tight' things are going to be…"

"Well we need another room regardless," Paul argues.

"Why do we need another room Paul?"

"You know the guys are always staying over… they need a place too… As one of the oldest in the pa- group we need to have the accommodations to house the guys."

"I don't get it…" I mutter calmly, "but you're right, a lot of the guys spend time here and they need space too…"

"What if you built me sunroom that can double as sleeping quarters for the boys and if you want to, a separate building connected by an indoor breezeway that can be the guys room and hangout?"

"It's possible… Do you really not want us in the house?" he asks careful to keep his face neutral, but I can detect just a hint of dejection.

"It's not that… I just figure that since the guys like to spend so much time at our place that it would be good if when they are there they have space of their own. You know… a 'man cave'?"

"Did you just give me permission to build a man cave?"

"Yes… I think I did, because that way, when I'm making the rest of the house pretty, you won't be in my hair."

"I can deal with that…" Paul says contently as he leans back in the chair and crosses his arms behind his head, obviously already planning his man cave.

"Which are you going to build first?" I question slyly.

"The man cave," he says as he flashes me a mischievous smile and gets up and walks into the living room as I pout after him.

**Hello lovelies how did you like my chapter? I gave you a nice Paul moment ^.^ I hope that you enjoyed that! Please don't forget to review! I've already got a little bit of the next chapter done! When I finish it is up to you! 18 reviews!**


	17. Fourteen Cheers for Forgiveness

**Hey ladies! Sorry… Just know that I've been dealing with some personal issues and that I'm feeling better! So I really hope that I haven't lost all of my support! Because it's all of you guys that I'm doing this for! So I ask that you review your little hearts out! And blow me away like last time! 16 reviews guys! I can't believe it! I've already decided that I'm going to do something special for my 100****th**** reviewer! I don't know what yet, but please note that I've never gotten this many reviews for a story before so this means a lot to me! ^.^ without further ado please enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Fourteen Cheers for Forgiveness!**

A soft sigh escapes my lips; Paul has decided to start construction on the breezeway and extra 'building.' I'm still not sure how we are going to do this and get a down payment on the house.

On second thought… how has he started construction if we don't already own the house?

"PAUL?" I yell as I come running through the house dropping the paint samples on the counter nearest to me.

"Yeah babe?" Paul yells as he comes running into the house toward me and may I add that a sweaty shirtless Paul, regardless of how he smelled, is a very nice sight."

"We… don't own this house!" I get out after, I admit, ogling him, "how have you already started on the construction?"

"I wasn't really honest with you Meg…" he says as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"About what?"

"This was my parents' house…"

"What?"

"My parents are giving it to us, because they found something smaller."

"…So you're telling me… you already own this house?"

"…Yeah… They offered it to me a couple of weeks ago, that's when I decided to take in Johnny, he's staying with Sam and Emily but they are trying to have a baby and move into a bigger place too. It's just hard for them you know? With everyone always there, so I decided since I've got all this space and well everyone loves you… It would be perfect…"

"Why didn't you just talk about this with me Paul? Why did you lie to me?"

"Would you have agreed to this if I didn't though?"

"I don't know… maybe… my reasoning might have been different, but it's still possible… I just can't believe that you didn't tell me!"

"I knew if I did, you wouldn't move in with me!"

"Well Paul… Now I might not anyway! And maybe next time that you want to lie to me, you'll think twice!"

I turn and stomp away; I stop in the kitchen and look on the counter where the paint samples are lying. I snatch them off the counter and continue on my way to the car. I've already decided on a pale yellow for the kitchen, but Paul doesn't need to know that…

When I get home the boys and now two girls (yay) are lounging about in the living room. Carry stills looks a little uncomfortable, but I can tell that Seth is being extra sweet to her. Pleased by the oddly quiet atmosphere I am about to continue into my room to change when Tommy gets up and steps in front of me.

"Why did you tell Paul we aren't moving in with him?"

"Because honesty is very important to me Tommy, Paul lied to me; he needs to understand that I won't stand for that."

"He's really upset," Tommy says with a glare.

I sigh heavily, "I just can't make you happy can I?" I question tiredly as I turn to leave.

"Go easy on him Meg," says Seth from his position on the couch, "He just wants to make you happy…"

I frown as guilt stings me; I'm still trying to figure out how he can make me feel bad about being independent.

I shake away the feelings and continue to my room where I change into comfortable clothes and pick up my current book. It isn't long before there is a knock on my bedroom door, I give the ok for the person to come and I'm surprised when it's Tommy. I don't think that he's ever walked into my room or sought me out in this apartment.

"Yes Tommy, everything ok?" I question alarmed as I get out of my favorite chair.

"Yeah… everything's fine… I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier. You're right, I never show I'm grateful to you for everything that you've done for me, I only ever act like a spoiled brat… and I'm sorry…"

I smile, "I know you're grateful Tommy, I can tell because you really are trying… Yeah sometimes you get short with me, but you're doing better in school, you don't run off anymore and you're not getting into trouble. You're a great kid, I just wish that when you get upset with me that you would talk to me, not lash out at me… I'm doing the best I can… I promise you I am… but this is new for me too…"

"I know…" he whispers.

"I know that you look up to Paul, and I'm glad that you do, but I don't want a war Tommy… I'm not picking sides and I don't want you or Paul to either."

He just nods in understanding.

I frown in annoyance at the interruption to my 'me time' which doesn't seem to happen anymore. I stomp out into the living room where I had just heard Tommy yell at me from. Standing in the doorway is no one other than Paul. I heave a sigh and we just stand there and avoid looking at one another for a moment.

"Can we talk?" Is all that he says when he meets my eyes.

"Sure…." I whisper.

We walk out onto the balcony and shut the sliding glass door behind us.

"Look Meg… I'm sorry for lying to you… I just…"

"I know why you did it… but that doesn't make it okay Paul."

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry! Go ahead…"

"I just want to help you, ok? You never let anyone help you. Ever. And you should because you have a lot of people here for you."

"Do I now?"

"Me for one… the Pa- I mean guys…"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"You always start to say something else and then you change it."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Paul, you say that you're here for me and yet… you can't tell me the truth. I know that you and everyone else is hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that?" he asks calmly, but I can tell that he is uncomfortable.

"You guys vanish for weeks at a time, anytime that you get a random phone call from Sam, you're gone! You all are over six feet tall, muscular, with the same tattoo and you eat like you're starving every day! Don't you tell me something isn't up!"

"You're right… Something is up…" he says in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I ask sternly.

"Yeah… I will… but you have to wait until Friday."

"Why Friday?"

"There's a bon fire…"

"A bon fire? What does that have to do with the price of rice in China?"

"Nothing? Why are we talking about China? Are you making that awesome chicken and rice with the mushroom gravy for dinner? I've missed that…"

"Paul we haven't talked for a day and I made that two days ago… Seriously! Anyway! This has nothing to do with rice!"

"But you said!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Not one I've ever heard…"

"Paul…

"What?"

"Damn good thing you're cute…" I mutter as I turn to go into the house.

"You think I'm cute?" he says with a smirk.

You know what… Sometimes I regret opening my mouth… this would just happen to be one of them…

**That's right! I think we all know what is going to happen next and it's something that several of you have been waiting for! So review! You just might convince me to write the next chapter… tomorrow?**


	18. Fifteen Shape Shifting Boys?

**Do you believe in fate?**

**Hello Ladies this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I hope I haven't disappointed you! I'm still floored by the amount of reviews! You guys ROCK! And even if I don't get back to each of you personally, please note that I'm so happy for each and every one of you to review. BTW I have so good news: If you are a Dean Winchester Fan Please check out my story "Finding your Future" and if you are a Damon Salvatore Fan I'm starting a new fic (like I need to) right now! Called "Ex-Friends to The End" and I will hopefully have that chapter up tonight. I'm dying to write it! So check them out! And if you know any good Damon fics, Ocs preferably, point me in that direction!**

**Thanks!**

**Dis: I don't own Twilight or its characters or any of the Oc's given to me my you guys!**

**Chapter 15: Fifteen Shape Shifting Boys…?**

Finishing out the week is literally torture… I mean seriously after all this time I'm finally going to know what is going on and I have to wait until Friday. That just isn't fair! The boys seem excited though and they have been a regular bundle of energy all week, which is starting to drive me up the wall. If they break one more thing in my house from all their rough housing I'm going to kick their overly muscular behinds. Or have Paul do it… whichever works best…

I'm just glad that it's finally Friday, not only do I get this weekend off to start moving into the house, but I finally get to find out what's going on. So I begin whipping up a big breakfast for the boys who I know will be stopping by this morning. I'm a little surprised when Jake walks in the front door followed closely by Seth, Alexis, Brady and Collin.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" I question mentally calculating how much he is going eat in my head.

"I need to go into town for something today and I was wondering if you would like company on your way to work?"

"Sure… do you need a ride?"

"Umm… Yeah I do actually… My car needs some work done so I caught a ride with Seth today… Sorry I didn't call and ask first," he says sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine," I say brushing it off, "you hungry?"

He smiles his easy smile and nods before digging into the food on the table.

I roll my eyes as Tommy rushes into the kitchen and begins to fight the other boys for his breakfast. If he had just gotten up when I told him to then he wouldn't have this problem. A few moments later Carry comes into the room as well and Seth practically leaps up to make room for her sit down. She shyly smiles at him and begins to dig into her own breakfast. I smile slightly at the sight before me and enjoy my coffee for a moment before I walk over to the stove and get the oatmeal that I had prepared for myself.

"Oatmeal?" Jake says in surprise, "That's all you're having?"

"If I ate like you guys every day, I would be the size of a barn…"

"I doubt that! You're so tiny!" interjects Brady also eyeing the oatmeal as if it was going to jump from the bowl and attack him.

"But Meg makes good oatmeal!" says Seth from his position on the counter.

The boys all stop and look up at him in disbelief before they all burst out laughing. I laugh as well and when Seth has finally glared enough we quickly finish up our meal and head off to start our day.

I find that I don't actually mind having Jake ride into town with me, he's easy to talk to and he has a great sense of humor so the ride there isn't nearly as boring as usual.

"So is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Uh… no I was just going to ride home with you this afternoon that ok?"

"Yeah of course, but are you seriously going to be hanging around all day?"

"Well I'd planned on it…"

"I could take you home on my lunch break; it's not a problem…"

"No, I doubt that I'll be done by then…"

"Oh ok… well as long as you aren't just wandering around bored all day."

"Nah… I have plenty to fill my time."

With that, rest of the ride, which is only a few minutes, is silent. When I park, Jake quickly gets out of the car and says to call him when I'm ready to head home and starts off in a random direction down the street. As I'm heading toward the building I'm a little surprised to fine Calvin leaning against the building, he is talking to a woman who looks entirely entranced by what he is saying, but he looks up just long enough to catch my eye and wink. I suppress a shiver as I make my way into the building not liking his reappearance in my life one little bit.

The shrill ring of the phone makes me jump out of my concentration. I glare at it before checking the caller id, where a number I don't recognize appears. I answer it anyway.

"Hello? Miss. Grace?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Jennifer; we spoke a few weeks ago about Carry? The girl you are fostering?"

"Yes, you said that you were trying to get in touch with some relatives of hers," I say nervously.

"That's correct; it appears that she has an Aunt and Uncle on her father's side."

"Her father? She doesn't even know her father."

"That doesn't mean that there aren't any blood relatives on his side of the family willing to take her in."

"I see…"

"They will be flying up in a week's time to see her."

"I understand."

"Good, I will see you then," with that she hangs up.

The day drags by slowly but when it is finally time to call it quits for the day, I happily pull my cell phone out and call Jake, more than ready to get home. He informs me that he would be there in 10 minutes to pick me up and that he doesn't want me to leave the building until he gets there. I'm confused by his cautious behavior but listen to him just the same.

When Jake enters the building his shoulders are tense and he has a frown on his face that doesn't suit him.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I question softly.

He just shakes his head and sends me a strained smile, "Nothing Meg. Let's just go okay?"

"Sure," I mutter as I move past him to go out the door, he follows so close behind me that I'm surprised that he isn't stepping on my heels.

"Where's the fire Jake?" I ask as we get into the car.

"I saw that guy… Calvin… I don't like him… He… has a bad vibe," he says hesitantly.

"Yeah, there's something weird about him. I saw him this morning when I went into work."

"You did?" he asks alarmed.

"Yeah he was talking to some girl; she looked practically in love with him. It was odd…"

"Did he talk to you?"

"No."

"Why was it odd that she seemed to be in love with him?"

"I don't know… it just… didn't seem real? I don't really know how to describe it."

He just nods and turns to look out the window. The rest of the ride is silent each of us lost in our own thoughts.

When I get home I rush to go get ready, I'm not quite sure that I can tell Carry at the moment. She seems happy, and I don't want to ruin tonight for her. She's sitting on the couch with Seth as she shows him her sketch book. I smile as I watch him hang on her every word. Paul walks into the room as I'm about to go down the hallway.

"Hey Meg! Good day at work?" he asks as he comes up and hugs me.

"For the most part…" I mutter nervously.

He looks concerned, "what do you mean?"

"Can we talk about this later? I really need to get a shower for tonight."

"You don't need to shower for tonight; we're going to First Beach."

"Well I at least need to freshen up and put myself together. I'm a little nervous…"

"Sure," he says with a small smile and lets me go into the bathroom.

I quickly freshen up trying to get myself ready in the small amount of time that I have, all the while trying to figure out how to tell Carry about the phone call and when. I frown as I quickly walk out of the bathroom and right into Paul.

"What's wrong?" he deadpans as he looks me straight in the eye. I look out my bedroom door and into the living room where the boys were hanging out while they wait for me to get ready.

"I got a phone call today."

"From who?"

"The service worker working Carry's case, apparently she has family, an Aunt and Uncle; they are supposed to come in a week's time to see her and make a decision."

"I thought her mom didn't have family, at least any capable?"

"They're on her dad's side of the family."

"She doesn't even know her dad."

"That's what I said! Apparently that doesn't matter, they are her blood relatives. I don't have any say in this whatsoever."

"So we can't do shit!"

"That's right…"

"We have to do something!"

"I don't think we can…"

"You don't understand Meg… at least not yet…"

"What do you mean Paul?"

"You'll understand after tonight, why she has to stay with you."

"Ok…"

"Just trust me ok?"

"Well I have so far… I don't know where it's gotten me…"

Paul just gives me one of his dashing smiles and we head off to the party.

I'm not entirely sure what to think of the party. I stick out like a sore thumb… I'm pale and a little over dressed…

"See," Paul comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, "I told you it wasn't a big deal."

I roll my eyes and smack his arm, not that it does any good, I'm like a fly to his St. Bernard.

But I head over to a table full of food where Emily and Kim are setting up. I set the pies I made the night before on the table and have Paul set down the casseroles. He chuckles as I'm swarmed by the two females and given hugs.

"I'm soo glad that you're finally here!" Emily exclaims.

"Me too… Brady's girlfriend is pissing me off…" Kim mutters as she glances over at a skinny girl, who looks a little snooty.

I laugh and look over at her. Alexis is standing off to the side with Tommy both with matching looks of distain on their faces.

"I've heard them talking about her… apparently none of them like her, except Brady, but she's just using him…"

"Yet he still dates her?"

"Oh! He doesn't know that she's just using him, just the rest of them… there have been a few broken objects over said girl."

"So you've met her?"

"Nope! Brady knows better."

"What do you mean?" questions Emily.

"Just trust me when I say that Brady knows better…"

The girls just nod and look over at me with a look of confusion.

"Alright! Enough of the gossip! I'm going to introduce her to everyone."

"Oh no!" exclaims Kim as she grabs my arm, "You are not hogging her all night, we haven't seen her in weeks and you see her practically every day!"

Paul frowns as she pulls a little harder on my other arm, "She needs to meet the Elders." He says with faux patience.

Paul pulls me away from the girls and I glance back to see them each shaking their heads with a small smile on their face.

Paul pulls me up to three people sitting in front of the fire; each one looks oddly familiar in their own way.

"This is Billy Black, Sue Clearwater and Quil Atera Sr.," he says as he points to them each individually. "They are the elders of the tribe."

"And I'm assuming related to Jake, Seth and Quil respectively?" I question in amusement.

They each smile and nod.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet each of you, you all have wonderful boys."

"Thank you," Says Billy, "They speak highly of you as well."

"Yes, I should thank you for allowing to Seth to practically move into your house," Sue with a laugh.

"Seth is a sweetheart. I adore him!" I say happily.

After the introductions are done, it's apparently time for the legends to be told. I sit next to Paul on a log with a front row seat of the 'action.' I sit enthralled as Billy Black tells the tale of the Chief and his third wife and the wolf spirits. I feel a tear run down my face at her sacrifice and I can only hope to feel that kind of love for someone someday. The odd thing is I can't seem to get Paul out of my head. When the story is over Paul gets up and ask me if would talk to him in the woods. I agree and we head out of the way of the camp fire and into the shelter of the trees. I hug my sweater closer to me to keep myself warm now that we are out of the warmth of the fire.

"I told you I would tell you the truth so here it is…"

I nod and give him a small smile of encouragement.

"The legends are true."

"What?"

"Vampires… Shape shifters… it's all real."

"Paul… come on be serious."

"I am being serious! I'm a shape shifter!"

"That's ridiculous," I say with a sardonic laugh and a shake of my head as I turn to leave, "You know if you didn't want to tell me the truth you could have just said so instead of making up this lie!"

But as I turn back around, standing in front of me is a giant gray wolf I swallow hard and scream…

**Yes I did just pull out the stops for you guys… 11 pages! I know I'm evil leaving you at a hanging point but I do want some reviews! And since you all are so fantastic about that I'm sure you won't disappoint! 3's to all!**


	19. Sixteen Reasons to Panic

**Do you Believe in Fate?**

**Ok so last night I'm trying to go to bed before 3 in the morning and I succeed! U was in bed by 2:15… then guess who gets struck by inspiration? Me… I couldn't not write it so, there I was scribbling as fast as my little hands would let me at 2:30 in the morning… I'm just pleased I was finally able to get the reaction done… this was hard… I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Sixteen Reasons to Panic**

Oh God

Oh God

Oh God

Oh God!

Is the only thing I can think as I literally burst out of the forest screaming my head off, the wolf right on my trail. I burst from the trees and stumble right into Emily and Kim's arms.

"Are you okay?" exclaims Emily.

"Oh God! He's a wolf! He just turned into a wolf!"

"It's okay…"

"Oh God…"

I feel myself shaking and my stomach dropping, I go weak in the knees and practically collapse to the ground. Rolling over out of their grips, I end up relieving the content of my stomach, which seems to be currently on a roller coaster ride somewhere in Six Flags…"

Paul emerges from the forest wearing nothing but his shorts and I feel myself flinch away.

"Are you really that afraid of me?" he asks heartbroken as he makes to approach me, but I scurry back even farther away in fear.

I see anger and fear in his eyes, but most of all hurt. He makes for me again, but I shake my head and whimper, "don't…"

Emily and Kim drop their heads on either side of me in sorrow.

"You're really that scared of us?" questions Tommy as he steps forward from the crowd and kneels right in front of me.

"Us?" I murmur as I look around at everyone around me eyes widening in panic.

"Us?" I say more forcefully looking around in panic.

A look of gut twisting pain befalls Tommy's face and he turns and runs away into the forest. A moment later I hear the heart wrenching howl of a wolf in the distance.

My eyes widen and I look down holding my head in my hands as shame, hot and sharp, encompasses my being.

'What have I done?' I think.

Someone touches my shoulder and I flinch away from the contact and look up to see Kim.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers, "you weren't ever supposed to know…"

I look up and meet her eyes as surprise and betrayal fill mine.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I yell in disbelief.

Jared's behind her in a moment and I hear a feral growl erupt from is throat and I scurry back in fear only to hear another growl come from behind me. Paul steps in front of me blocking me from Jared's view and the two males begin to glare at one another.

"Don't even think about it," I hear Paul's throaty growl.

"Paul?" I whisper as I look up.

He looks over his shoulder and sends me a heartbroken smile, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you…"

I nod and allow a faint smile before realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"We have to find Tommy… I really screwed up this time…" I murmur as I fight to stand up but my legs give out again and I end up flopping back on to the ground.

"I'll find him… go home and get some rest…" Paul mutters not meeting my eyes.

"No… I need to fix this… If I don't he won't come back…"

"You mean that you're letting him come back?" Paul asks in disbelief.

"He might turn into a wolf the size of a horse… but I can't let him down when so many people have already," I murmur with resolve.

"You are aware that you're amazing right?"

"No?"

He just smiles at me and holds up his hands in a gesture of peace, "Don't get scared okay? I'm going to transform."

"Why?" I say quickly slightly panicked. 

"So we can find Tommy."

"Is the wolf thing really necessary?"

"If you want to find him, yes…" he starts to head into the trees but stops and turns around.

"I'm not going to hurt you Meg… you trusted me before, I'm still the same guy…"

I just nod, not sure what else to do. I now realize that all of the other boys are gone now, I glance over at Kim and Emily in confusion.

"They went on ahead to look for Tommy."

"I see… Hey Kim…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" she says sending me a small smile, "I'm just glad you know now! It's going to be great having another girl in the pack!"

I just quirk my brow in response, before shaking my head and giving a small smile.

A moment later Paul emerges from the brush, well wolf Paul does…

He walks up to me and I am taken aback by the sheer size of him. I give him a hesitant nod and he plops down on his belly and I cautiously climb onto his back. He glances back at me to make sure I am secure; when I am I give him a nod of my head and he gets up slowly and walks calmly into the woods. I grip his thick fur in my hands surprised at how soft and yet oddly coarse it is. I dig my hands into it further inspecting the under layer of fur before running my hand over the top layer. I give a small smile as I can't help but notice that his fur is quite similar to that of my old dog's, this gives me a sense of comfort. He glances back at me and stares at me intensely as if gauging my reaction. I give him a small smile of encouragement.

"I'm still a little freaked out… but I guess you're not that scary…" I say looking away in embarrassment.

When I look back up at him he is giving me, I'm assuming, the wolf equivalent of a smile. He then snaps his head forward as if hearing a conversation I can't. He glances back at me and I can see am urgency in his eyes. I nod and adjust my grip before he crouches down a little and he leaps forward taking off at a rapid run. I feel my thighs clench around him trying to get a better grip, instinctively my body crouches down and get as close to his as possible as I grip his fur even tighter. We are flying as we weave in and out of trees and jump over streams like puddles. I feel the grip that my fear has over me wane and slowly a feeling of excitement and exuberance takes over.

After maybe ten minutes of traveling at this pace we come to a clearing where several wolves are all huddled around one wolf that is smaller than the others and a deep reddish brown color. He is lying on the ground panting while a larger black wolf towers over him, clearly the authority figure, but not intimidating more understanding.

"Tommy?" I whisper as I get off of Paul's back and walk into the circle of wolves. I feel the fear spike again as I look uncertainly around me. I know that these are the boys whom I see every day, yet I have no idea who they are anymore. They seem so different now

The young wolf's ears perk up at hearing his name and he turns to look at me, shock visiblein his eyes before anger takes over. He growls and I feel myself back up and let out a gasp of surprise as Paul literally leaps over me to stand between me and Tommy. All of a sudden I understand why Paul has always gotten in the middle of our fights. If Tommy had turned into a wolf I wouldn't be alive.

I walk around to stand in front of Paul and look Tommy directly in the eyes, I can see the surprise replace the anger and he stops growling.

"Tommy… I trust you… will you please come home?" I whisper in a small voice.

He stares at me intently then lets a large wolf grin take over his face, he steps up to me and sets his overly large wolf head on my shoulder. I laugh softly as I wrap my arms around his large neck and hug him to me.

"Ok new rule!" I say as I pull away from him, "no changing into a giant wolf in the house. That goes for all of you." I say looking pointedly around me at all of the other wolves who just all just grin back at me.

**Aww Isn't that cute? Now that the hard part is over the real fun will begin! Now make me proud and Review! I want to get to 130! If I do you'll get a treat!**


	20. Short! Crisis Averted!

**Do you Believe in Fate Short!**

**First of all AHHH! I asked for 130 and I got 132! 14 reviews for this chapter! I'm so happy! I honestly didn't expect to get to 130 but you all not only met the goal but surpassed it! So I'm giving you a drabble and a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

**I promised you guys a treat so I decided to write a drabble for you all. Let me know if you like it and want me to continue ok! If I continue these they will just be some random fun among the characters. Mostly your rewards for being awesome reviewers! **

**Dis: I don't own Twilight…**

A distinct crash is heard from the living room along with the sound of Paul's infuriated yell and Tommy's yelp of fear. I rush into the room just in time to save Tommy from the beating of his life…

"Paul! Do not stalk towards Tommy with the intention of beating him knocking the vase over when you are just as much at fault as he is!" I say sternly hands on my hips.

Paul turns to look at me in surprise, "But babe! He's the one who broke it!"

"Yeah! After you threw me into it!" defends Tommy as he runs behind me.

"Running like a little girl behind Meg huh? What do you think I can't get you there?" Growls Paul as he walks toward me and makes to grab Tommy around me. However, when he reaches his hand out I pull a rolled up newspaper out from behind my back and smack his arm.

Paul just looks down at his arm in confusion then back up at me with a 'what-the-hell' kind of look, before he starts laughing.

"What was that supposed to do?" he says in between giggles.

"Distract you from this," I say as I hold up a frying pan with a glare on my face.

Paul looks at it in surprise and frowns before he steps back.

"Nobody is going to hurt my Tommy!" I say as I walk back into the kitchen with my head held high.

Tommy smirks at Paul and sticks his tongue out before following Meg into the kitchen.

Tommy sits himself down at the kitchen table and suddenly chokes on his drink as Paul's words ringing in his sensitive wolf ears.

"Be careful Tommy… One day I'm going to be married to her…"

**Preview! **

_Seth grips his head as he tries to control the pure rage coursing through his body. _

"_What's happening to him?" I yell as Paul jumps in front of me and stand in between Seth and I._

"_He's losing control… He's about to transform…"_

"_Not in my house!"_

"_That hardly matters to him Meg…"_

**Please Review! ^.^**


	21. Seventeen Days to Make Things Right

**Seventeen Days to Make Things Right**

**Yes I'm alive! I apologize for not having this out sooner… I have no excuses… **

**Without further ado please enjoy this chapter! Also please note I haven't editied it yet but I want to post it! And even though I can someone how manages 10 pages of this story I can't manage the last 2 pages of my paper… oh well I have until midnight tomorrow… If I don't update something else… lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I heave a deep sigh as a gaze about the room before me, the sunlight is filtering in and all is peaceful for a few more minutes. I have decided that I'm going to have a girl's day with Carry and then talk to her about what she wants to do about her aunt and uncle. The coffee in my hands is cooling quickly in the morning chill and although it's keeping my hands warm I'm not really up to drinking it. The sound of thunderous footfalls alerts me to the sound of the boys arriving. It's odd that they just come in when they get here now; they have a key and everything. For a moment I reflect on how much my life has changed over the past few months.

'I'm the den mother to a pack of wolves…' I think with a sardonic smile on my face before there is a harsh rap on the sliding glass door that leads to my balcony.

"You have anything for breakfast Meg?" question Collin as he peers at me with a sheepish smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and get up and head in the house and then toward the kitchen.

"When we move into the new house and I have a larger kitchen I'm teaching you boys how to cook!" I exclaim as glare around at them.

"When is the house going to be finished?" questions Brady from his position on the other side of the island.

"I'm not sure… ask Paul."

"Ask Paul what?" Paul questions as he comes into the kitchen his hair still slight damp from his morning shower.

"I thought you patrolled last night?" I question as I smile over at him.

Things are still a little strained between us, it's hard to accept that people have the ability to shift into wolves!

He gives me a soft smile, "I wanted to see you this morning."

He then walks toward me and envelops me into a hug. He's warm and the musky sent of pine trees and soap fills my nose as I can't help but breathe in his scent.

"But you've already showered… how did you get here so fast?"

He just shrugs and gives me a mischievous smile.

"Are you working on the house today?" I question as I continue to mix the ingredients for the breakfast Burritos that I intend to make this morning.

"Yep, I'm hoping to finish up the excess room and get the plans laid out for the other one as well," he says as he pulls the orange juice out and takes a swig from the carton.

"Not the carton Paul!"

He just winks at me as he continues to gulp down the juice.

I roll my eyes and turn back to my eggs.

A few moments later both Carry and Tommy come rushing into the kitchen. Seth is almost immediately by her side asking her how she slept, if she finished her latest drawing, how she did on her history test etcetera. She smiles shyly as she answers each and every one of his questions, and although she is quiet I can see the excitement in her eyes at having Seth talk to her.

I quickly serve everyone their breakfasts and after the chorus of praise that comes with them I turn to Carry.

"Carry, how would you like to go shopping today?"

"I would like to but I have school…"

"You won't be missing anything will you?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Well I thought that we could have a girls day, you know go shopping go to lunch to see a movie…"

"You've never kept me out of school to do fun stuff…" pouts Tommy sending an envious glare over at Carry who shrinks back. Seth growls over at Tommy and puts his arm around her shoulder in a protective gesture.

"You've missed more than your fair share of school Tommy and you know why… Carry has perfect attendance. Plus she needs new clothes and I'm off today so I figured that we could go ahead and get her shopping done and beat the weekend crowd."

Tommy huffs but relents, he knows I'm right.

"Where are you going Meg?" questions Paul as he shovels the burrito into his mouth.

I grimace at his table manners but otherwise ignore it, "I'm heading into Lafayette. You know that place has the best shopping around."

"Take one of the boys with you…"

"No way… I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Paul…"

"Meg I would feel better if you would take of the guys with you."

"Paul I don't know why you've been so over protective of me lately but I don't need it."

"Meg!" Paul says as he puts his burrito down, which is when we all know that Paul means business.

"I'll go with her…" pips up Alexis as she looks between the two of us.

"But what about school? I don't think that your mom would like if I take you out of school."

"My mom's dead… I live with my uncle…"

"Oh…" I say in shock.

"It's ok… Look I'll call him, he'll probably be happy that I'm going shopping he's always saying that I need a female role model or something like that…"

"Ok well if he says it's ok then its fine by me…" I say with shrug.

I glance over and see that Paul seems to still be tense about the situation.

"What if I called Leah?"

I scratch the back of my head, I've only met Leah a handful of times and although I don't think that she's a bad person I don't think that she likes me very much…

"I don't think she likes me very much…"

"She doesn't like anyone very much..." grumbles Seth as he digs into his hash browns but I can tell that he's worried about something.

"Paul?" I question sternly, "Is there something else that you need to tell me?"

I stare hard into his eyes, I've been a little suspicious of him lately but can you blame me? He kept the fact that he is a shape shifting wolf from me for a while!

"Nothing that you have to worry about if you will just take Embry with you."

I frown as I glare over at him.

"Why do you want me to take one of the guys with me so badly?"

"I wish you would just trust me on this!"

"I wish you would just tell me the truth!"

"Damnit Megan!" Paul says as he slams his fist down on the table.

"Damnit Paul!" I yell just as angry as I slam my own fist onto the table, "See I can do that too!"

He glares hard at me and I hold my ground glaring equally as hard back at him.

"Take Embry with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Not until you tell me why."

"Because I want you to be safe! There is a lot of danger out there and I don't want anything to happen to you…" his tone softens as says the last thing.

I heave a sigh, "Fine…"

It doesn't take long for Embry to get there and for us to all pile into my car. Embry is grumbling the entire time clearly wanting to be someone where else entirely instead of tagging along on our 'girls day.'

The day is relatively normal and although Embry isn't the most willing of guardians he lightens up after a while and begins to have some fun. With the car loaded down with bags the four of us make our way back to my apartment. Embry leaves quickly after we get back after helping us carry in all of the bags and Alexis decides to lounge around on the couch. I am happy with how well the two girls are getting along. Clearly they are beginning to become friends, and I'm happy. Carry needs a girl to talk to and hang out with at school. I get the impression that she is a bit of a loner and doesn't have many friends.

"Carry… Can I talk to you?" I question as I ease the door to her room open.

She looks up from the sketch she is working on and nods quickly closing the book but not before I get a glimpse of what she is drawing. From the looks of it she is drawing a picture of Seth…

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I got a call from your social worker… apparently your father has relatives in Texas."

"So?"

"So they are willing to take you in… they are flying up in a few days to meet and talk with you."

"What?" She questions getting up her eyes widening, "But I don't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Can't you do something?" she questions with desperation.

"It's out of my hands Carry… the only way you can stay is if your aunt and uncle decide to turn over legal custody to me and allow me to be your temporary guardian."

She tears up and begins to sob, "but I don't want to leave! I don't want to go to Texas…"

I pull her towards me and hug her allowing her to cry on my shoulder.

While all of this is going apparently I don't hear the front opening and the boys coming home from school. The door bursts open and there is a very worried Seth standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he questions as he runs into the room, "Carry what's going on are you hurt?" he asks in a panic trying to check for injuries but all he can do is catch her as she throws herself into his arms.

Seth looks up at me eyes wide in panic and confusion, silently asking me what's wrong.

"Seth… I need to talk to you…" comes a voice from the door, standing there is Sam and Paul.

Seth shakes his head no and holds Carry tighter to him.

"Now Seth," commands Sam as he turns and walks away.

Reluctantly he untangles himself from Carry, but before he leaves he catches a snippet of the otherwise indiscernible murmurs that escape her lips during her sorrow.

"Don't let them take me Seth…" She sobs as she latches onto his arm.

His eyes widen in panic and all of a sudden is clutching her to him again, "What? What do you mean? Who is going to take you? I WON'T LET THEM!"

"Seth! Let her go and come with me," commands Sam as he comes farther into the room.

I watch helplessly as Sam and Paul wrestle Carry out of Seth's grip. I grab her and pull her toward me holding her as she grabs for Seth as he is literally carried kicking and yelling from the room. His eyes never once leaving Carry's as she clings to me desperation clearly visible in her own orbs.

I know that Seth is dangerous right now, I know that until he calms down and gets a grip on himself that he can transform and possible hurt Carry. After a few minutes I hear a feral growl coming from the other room. Carry looks up at me her eyes wide with fear.

"Stay here."

I rush out of the room and almost run into Alexis, "Take care of her okay?" I question as she nods and runs into the room.

When I get into the living room I gasp at what I see.

Seth grips his head as he tries to control the pure rage coursing through his body.

"What's happening to him?" I yell as Paul jumps in front of me and stands in between Seth and I.

"He's losing control… He's about to transform…"

"Not in my house!"

"That hardly matters to him Meg…"

I frown as I watch Seth shake, he's practically vibrating. I can hear Carry screaming from the other room demanding to know what is going on in here. At hearing Carry's voice Seth begins to shake harder and I can hear the animalist growls emanating from his throat. I grip Paul's arm in pure fear, I feel his large hand grip my hand in his in comfort. He turns around and kisses me on the forehead.

"Go into your room and lock the door."

"But Carry…"

"She'll be fine we won't let anything happen to her."

"Paul?"

"Everything is going to be fine."

"But…" I murmur as tears well up in my eyes.

Paul then does something that shocks me; his hand reaches the back of my head to hold me in place as his lips crash down onto mine. For a about ten blissful seconds he kisses me passionately, more passionately than any other man has ever kissed me before. When we break apart I'm in a daze and I blink a few times before Paul literally picks me up and carries me into my bedroom. He sets me down gently and gives me a meaningful look before he locks the door and closes it.

**Ugh.. Please excuse the mistakes in this… I decided to post it without editing it first… I intend to later though! So please Review! I'm excited to know what you all think!**


	22. Eighteen Years is All I need

**Eighteen Years is All I Need:**

I take a deep breath as I walk into the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Roberson. I give a small polite smile when I see the couple sitting at the table, a cup of coffee clenched in their hands. They look like an upper class, well to do family and not at all evil and maniacal like I would like them to. Carry is next to me in a deep purple dress, her head down refusing to look at the couple in front of her. The couple give me a watery smile in greeting and Mrs. Roberson gets up and rushes over to Carry pulling her into a hug. The girl hesitantly responds to it, but when the women lets her go she takes a step closer to me.

She is tired, I can see it in her eyes as she looks up at me, pleading, begging, and praying that I not let them take her. The last few days have been emotional to say the least, all anyone seems to have done is cry and get angry. I have never seen the cheerful and easygoing Seth so worked up. The only time I've seen him is when I go to see the progress on the house since he isn't allowed over anymore, and it's killing him. Poor thing... At first I didn't understand why Carry is so important to him, but then Paul explained it all to me.

Speaking of Paul... I haven't seen much of him lately either. Which I find ironic since we are going to be moving in together soon... Did I mention that he kissed me? Yeah... I think this is all innocent and 'for the children' and then he goes and makes it messy.

I heave a sigh as I shake my head to clear my thoughts so I can focus on the problem at hand. That's precisely what I need to do, focus on the problems one at a time.

"Good, now we can get started," states a Lawyer as he adjusts his glasses and looks down at the documents before him.****

I frown, I know this probably isn't going to turn out well for us. The only hope that we have is that they let Carry make the decision.

"Now Miss. Grace you are fostering Carry after her mother was taken into custody for abuse of illegal substances and child endangerment correct?"

"That's correct."

"And you know this was only to be temporary, until relatives were found, yes?"

"No. I was under the impression that she didn't have anyone else to turn to, after the initial search at least."

"Is this why you intend to fight to keep her? Even though you have no legal right?"

"I'm fighting to keep her because she has a family here even if they aren't related to her by blood."

"So this has nothing to do with the money that you get every month from the Foster System?"

"No." The finality in my voice must have surprised him, because he looks away from me, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well without any better evidence to support your claim to her, I'm afraid that she is going with the Robersons. They wish to take in the neice that they have never known before. They believe that it would be better for her than living with a young unmarried woman, barely out of college and barely starting her career..."

"So you think that uprooting her from the place she has known all of her life is good for her in such a troubling time? If she wished to go with you, it would be different, but she doesn't. And for all of how apparently unstable I am, I think I am doing a better job with her than her mother ever has and she lived with her for fourteen years. Where was her 'family' when she needed them then? She has something here that she doesn't want taken away from her, why can't you let her keep it?" I say as I look at the couple before me.

They were staring me down, clearly they didn't care for how I was talking, but they also couldn't argue with my validity.

"You really want to stay?" questions Mr. Roberson.

She nods, "Meg was there for me when no one else was. She's like my big sister... She takes care of me and so many other people. Look... I know she's young... but she understands me! The only place I've ever been happy is when I moved in with her! And I thought that finally I may just be able to have a family that I could be proud of..."

Carry looks away from them, obviously embarrassed about her impassioned speech. I hide my smile, Seth has rubbed off on her...

The Robersons look shocked.

"You really want to stay here, don't you?" questions Mrs. Roberson.

She nods passionately.

The two exchange a look, "We would like time to think about this..." begins Mr. Roberson, "Also, we would like it if Carry would spend some time with us before making her decision."

"That's perfectly understandable, but I would also like to invite the two of you to our home for dinner when you have the time. I think that if you saw how happy that Carry is here, you would allow her to stay."

Mr. Roberson nods in agreement, before we all stand up and shake hands.

* * *

When I get home everyone is standing in my livingroom...

And I mean everyone...

I walk over to the one place on the couch, conveniently next to Paul otherwise known as problem number two that is open and plop down next to him, lean my head back and close my eyes. It's quiet for a moment until I hear.

"So...?"

I open my eyes to see Kim sitting in the chair across from me looking stressed and impatient.

"They will be making a decision in a week..."

"A week?"

"Yes a week, they wish to have Carry get to 'know' them. I also invited them to dinner with us."

"So do you think they will let her stay?" Questions Sam.

"I don't know... I do know that I think it would be best if you all made yourselves slightly scarcer around the house."

"Why?!" exclaims Paul in frustration.

"Because I don't know how Mr. and Mrs. Prim and Proper are going to take to a single young woman with a house full of single men."

"But what about-" Begins Embry only for Jared to elbow him in side.

"What about what?" I question raising my eyes suspiciously.

"Paul."

"Yeah I don't know how they are going to react to me moving in with a single guy, regardless of the reasons no matter how noble they are."

"Just... give me a week..." I say in exhaustion after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

'I just need a week...' I think to myself as I get up to get into more comfortable clothes.

"I'm not okay with this..." says Paul as he follows behind me.

"I didn't ask you if you were alright with this..."

"What if something happens?!"

"Paul," I say rounding on him, "What are you so afraid of?"

He stops and his eyes widen, a sure sign that there is something that he's afraid of.

He sighs, "I'm afraid of something happening to you... and Tommy... and Carry... We do have enemies and you live much farther away from the pack than any of us. Yes, Tommy can keep away normal threats, robbery or whatever, but there are other things out there that a pup won't stand a chance against. I know we seem invincible to you but there are things out there that can hurt us."

I feel a fear creep into my heart, this is what Paul's been afraid of this entire time. He just didn't want to worry me. This also explains why he is so eager to have us move in with him, that would eliminate two problems; we would be closer to the pack and he would live with us.

"I see..." I say as I look down.

"Look... I don't want to scare you... but you've already been targeted by something and it's all my fault..."

"What?!"

Paul nods but doesn't meet my gaze.

"How is it your fault?" I question after taking a moment to process this new information.

"It can smell me on you..."

"What can?"

"We don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yell in panic.

I'm surprised when Tommy comes rushing out of his room where the younger wolves are trying to calm Carry.

"What's wrong?" he asks his eyes darting between the two of us. He's been jumpy lately due to the tension he can sense between the two of us.

"I-It's-"

"Don't worry about it Tommy," Says Paul as he looks deep into my eyes.

He doesn't know...

"Just... can't believe he doesn't know what color he's painting the man cave," I say with a bright forced smile.

"Oh... Alright..." Says Tommy looking confused as he returns to his room and shuts the door.

"Could you just... give me a minute?" I say as I motion to my room.

"Sure..." He says not meeting my eyes. Suddenly why he is so worried is starting to make sense. I'm not sure what to do about everything that is going on, but hopefully it comes to me soon because I have others to think about right now...

I try not to think too much as I change. When I come out I'm surprised to see that almost everyone has left leaving only Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam and Emily.

"Are you okay?" questions Kim as she comes and sits down beside me.

"I will be..." I have never felt so fragile before, like at any moment something is going to come rushing through my door and demolish me and everything around me. I knew that there is a reason why the wolves exist, I guess I just never really thought that it was actually real.

That there are real threats, real danger.

They seem so...invincible...

"I'm staying here tonight," announces Paul in his 'no arguments' voice, clearly he doesn't know me very well.

"No you're not." I say seriously as I look up at him.

"Why do you always tell me 'no' when all I'm trying to do is keep you safe?!" he rounds on me frustration in his voice.

"Because I don't know if Carry's family has hired a Private Investigator to spy on me or whatever and I'm not going to have anything ruin our chances of keeping her. Not only would she be miserable in Texas but she would be in danger, apparently, as well."

Paul frowns and turns away from me.

"We'll stay," volunteers Kim and Emily as they stand up, "We were planning on it anyway, figured you could use the girl talk and moral support."

Of course at this both Jared and Sam look annoyed, "I would rather you not..." starts Sam.

"Well we are," Finishes Emily with a note of finality.

The three wolves just stand there and look at their Imprints in annoyance and wonder, already knowing they have lost.

* * *

I have to admit the girls did make me feel better. We stayed up all night watching romantic comedies, complaining about the guys and eating junk food. The next morning, which is thankfully Saturday, I wake up to the sound of the news. I look up toI see Emily sitting on the couch eyes wide at the breaking story. Groggily I look over toward the TV and see that a girl was murdered last night in a very brutal way. Not a whole lot of details are being released by Police, but apparently things are bad...

**That's when her picture is shown on the screen and my blood runs cold. There is a picture of the girl whom I saw talking to Calvin the other day.**

"-if you have any information that may be helpful to this case, the police urge you to come forward."

Suddenly it all made sense.

Hey all! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this, but that shouldn't be the case anymore! I'm not sure what happened (other than graduating from college and now having actual time to do things other than work and go to school) but I'm brimming with ideas! I hope that all of you will review and let me know what you think.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.*


	23. Nineteen Hurdles to Jump

I'm not sure why my first reaction is to call Paul, but the moment that I see that girl's picture on the TV screen I practically dive for my phone. By the time that Paul answers his phone I'm hysterical.

"Paul she's dead!"

"What?! Who's dead?!" he panics.

At this I vaguely hear the sound of someone in the background but I don't know who it is and I don't care.

"The girl!"

"What girl!?" Yells a different voice.

"The one on the TV," I sob as I sink into the couch. This is just too much, after everything that's happened this week, this is just too much.

I don't pay attention to Kim or Emily as they try to calm me down enough to talk. By this time Tommy and Carry have woken up and Tommy is in front of me trying to figure out what is going on.

The only thing that keeps playing through my mind is, 'It could have been me...'

It's Calvin... I know it is... Whatever it is...

Paul, Jared and Sam get to the apartment in record time, none knock as they just burst through the door. Paul rushes to my side and pulls me into his arms. There I cry, and I don't stop until there is nothing left to cry. I cry for everything... I cry for Tommy whose parents couldn't love him for the wonderful person he is, I cry for Carry who has lived in neglect, I cry for Paul who just wants someone to understand him and I cry for that girl whose life ended for no reason.

I just cry... and when I'm all cried out I just lean against Paul and let him rock me.

I can hear them murmur around me.

"...started when she saw the news..."

"...something about it being her..."

"I can smell her fear..."

"So afraid..."

"...Of what?"

"Who is the girl?"

Finally I just fall asleep, unable to take being conscience anymore...

Maybe all this is just a bit too much for me...

Maybe I made a mistake...

* * *

When I wake up I'm in my bedroom and my phone is on my nightstand ringing loudly in my ear. Groggily I reach over and pick it up. The number on the caller id is unfamiliar and I hesitantly answer it.

"Hi Miss Grace? It's Mrs. Roberson, my husband and I would like to take Carry out into town today."

I didn't want her to go... I was afraid of what might happen to her.

"Today isn't a good day... she has homework..."

"Well surely she can do it tomorrow? Especially since she may not be at that school much longer."

My heart clenches, I know what she is doing. She is trying to bully me into getting what she wants by holding this over my head. Well I won't have it.

"If you want to see her tomorrow, after she has her homework done that is fine. Personally, I would rather her not go into a city where a young woman was just murdered." With that I hung up the phone. I didn't want to deal with her, plus I don't like them, not one bit.

I clamber out of bed, angry and annoyed, before making my way toward the shower. After I find myself presentable I head into the living room where I can hear the low murmur of voices.

The moment I step into the room Sam is in front of me. He's tall and intimidating, whether or not he's trying to be, and that isn't what I need right now. Paul is in front of me in a minute pulling me toward him. I happily follow him over to the couch where I settle down beside of him and try to dissolve into his side as his arm slides around me. I take a deep breath and look around at everyone.

"That girl who died... I saw her the other day talking to Calvin... She seemed weird..."

"Weird how?" questions Paul gently.

"Like she was in a trance..."

"I don't understand..." states Sam.

I take a deep breath.

"When I first met Calvin he always wore sunglasses...always."

"Wait... how long did you know him?" questions Paul as I feel his muscles tense.

"I formally met him the day before we went and got coffee but I saw him for two weeks before that. Now that I think about it... he was probably watching me... it was when you all weren't around very much."

I feel Paul get even more tense, I don't have to look up to know that he's angry.

"When we went for coffee he had his glasses off and they made me feel weird... Plus the one other time I talked to him he took his glasses off and looked into my eyes and told me to do something. I don't know what he wanted to happen but it apparently didn't work on me since I was able to tell him 'no' which confused and frustrated him."

"That day you smelt like him..." muses Paul from beside me a deadly look marring his handsome features.

I nod, "I don't know what it is... but I think he hypnotizes people, women, with his eyes... when I saw that girl she looked... lovesick... it was weird."

"How so?"

"It didn't seem real...Like he was making her love him."

Silence encompasses the room as each person is trapped in their own thoughts.

The door down the hallway opens suddenly and Carry comes stumbling out of her room, her eyes are red and puffy from where she sat and cried all night. She looks likes she is about to fall over at any point in time from exhaustion. I can definitely relate...

She looks embarrassed as she walks into the living room to see everyone sitting there looking at her.

I just get up and make my way into the kitchen, "Pancakes anyone?"

The armor has returned and the mask is firmly set into place. No one needs to know just how upset that I am, especially Carry.

I'm not surprised when Paul is by my side in a second.

"You want help?" he asks hesitantly.

I just shake my 'no' as I rush around the kitchen gathering the ingredients to make the pancakes and other breakfast food. It isn't long until Kim and Emily are by my side helping me. No one says a word, but I can hear the men in the other room talking in a low murmur. I know that they are worried and planning something. This went from being just a nameless and faceless uncertainty to an actual threat.

I'm pretty sure that after making as many pancakes as I just did, I could give the short order cook at Waffle House a run for his money. If you include Emily and Kim then I'm pretty sure that we could win a national contest. Sitting on the countertop are an assortment of plates each one piled high with a different type of pancake. On one plate there is Seth and Collin's chocolate chip, Seth prefers his with bananas so there is a bowl of banana slices beside of the plate. Brady, Tommy and Paul like my banana nut pancakes. Carry prefers blueberry and she likes blackberries and strawberries on the side. Apparently Sam and Jared prefer buttermilk pancakes. In the middle of the pancakes circle is a can of whipped cream as well as an assortment of sausage and bacon.

I call everyone to the table, letting the girls get their food first of course, before leaning back watching the men devoure the meal. I'm surprised when Tommy and Paul walk over to me with a plate of pancakes, just the way I like them.

"You need to eat," states Paul as he gives me a pointed look.

"I'm not hungry," I murmur as I shrug and continue to stare off into space.

"Come on Meg..." pleads Tommy giving me puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes vaguely wondering where he learned that.

I then glance back over at Paul to see his own puppy dog eyes and I know where Tommy got it from.

I roll my eyes before I take the plate out of his hand and walk into the living room where I can be alone with my thoughts. However, I'm not surprised when both Paul and Tommy follow behind me. They sit on either side, their warmth and presence comforting me. Nobody says anything as I just sit and stare off into space, eating the pancakes but not tasting them.

I know what I need to do now...

I have too many people to protect not to...

* * *

That night as everyone is in bed I sit up at the table trying to make sense of the information that I know about Calvin. I frown as my search brings up yet another dead end. I've been at this for hours and yet I can't seem to figure out precisely what Calvin is.

All of a sudden the song on my iPod changes to one from days long past. I don't pay too terribly much attention to the song at first, but then I recall a day long forgotten when my curiosity got the better of me. With renewed vigor I begin typing that's when I know I had figured it out.

'That's it... that's precisely what he is,' I think with a shudder as I look at the thing of nightmares.

I grab my phone and dial the one number that even in the darkest of times makes me feel better...

_Pardon me..._  
_ While I burst..._

* * *

****

Uh oh y'all! Looks like Meg is onto something! I just gave you all a huge hint as to what Calvin is so the first person to tell me what he is gets a prize! I'm not going to tell you what it is yet though!

Also, I'm looking for a beta for my 'Do you Believe' series. Yes I'm making this into a series, I've wanted to for awhile now. In fact, I posted another one today! It's called "Do you Believe in Magic?" and it's an Embry story, so please check it out! Also be looking for Seth and Carrie's story soon! It's called "Do you Believe in Love." These will all take place in this universe and I need someone to help me out with grammar and the like as well as to kick my butt for not writing for a bit. If you are interested please PM me!

One more thing! If anyone would like to make a banner for this story please feel free to! I need something to go in the image box and I'm hopeless at such things... It would be appreciated!

I think that is all for now... so review please! You know you want that prize!


End file.
